Not Natural
by notnaturaldemons
Summary: With the apocalypse looming over them, the boys are lost with their search for the seals. But when three teenage girls show up in their motel room, they realize that they should have stayed lost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own supernatural

Not Natural

Setting: Darfield plantation, NZ, planet earth

Time and relative dimension in space (TARDIS): 10-11pm November 23rd 2008

Darkness spills across their vision making the small path that lay in front of them difficult to see as they dash along it. Every so often one of the three girls would glimpse over their shoulder to see if the Black-eyed demon was still hot on their asses. These three, innocent girls, were being chased through a dark, frightening forest on the outskirts of the small rural town called Darfield in New Zealand. The reason for which is unknown. For months the three girls have been chased by demons and on multiple occasions they have almost been killed. But somehow they are still kicking-

"Mother Fucker!" the tallest girl ungracefully slammed into a tree trunk. The other two girls dragged her to her feet. Once she was on her feet again, her anger flared. She grabbed a nearby broken branch "I hate MOTHER FUCKING TREES!" She yelled smashing the tree, which she ran into, with the branch. The other girls stood and waited impatiently for her to finish her rant.

"You done?" the shortest girl asked with her hands on her hips. You could feel the sass in her voice.

"Yeah… I'm good" said the angry tall girl between breaths.

"Good… now can I have a go?" the last girl asked, in a British accent, reaching for the branch.

"Oh yeah sure" she handed her the branch and proceeded to stand back and let the British, also angry, girl take her swing.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." The shortest one yelled and grabbed both of the other girls as a woman, with black eyes, appeared out of the darkness. "How are you two still alive?" she yelled while running. The other girls looked at each other while running, both unsure how too.

The British girl still clung to the branch as the short sassy one lead the way as they were nearing the edge of the forest. The tall angry one, who was at the back, slowed and turned to face where they had come from, only to find that two more demons had joined the party. She turned back to her friends when they let out a scream. She turned in time to see her British friend swing the branch in her hand at a man in a trench coat, he didn't flinch. The girls went to run off when he spoke.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord, and I am here to bring you to safety" the trench coat man said.

"How hard did you hit him, Beth?" the tall girl whispered in the British girl's ear.

"I'm stronger than I look" Beth yelled her fear obvious on her face.

"Guys shut up, look" the sassy one ordered quietly pointing in the direction of the Demons. They were surrounded. Everywhere they turned was a demon but they weren't reacting; they had the girls cornered, the girls they'd been hunting for six months and they weren't making a move.

"Are they scared of him?" Beth asked.

"So should we be scared of him, if he can scare demons then…" said the sassy one backing away from Castiel.

"No, there is no need to fear me as I am an angel of the lord who has been sent here to protect you" Castiel said.

"Ok then, Mr Trench coat man" said the tall one. "Is he insane?" she whispered to the other two girls Beth shrugged her eyes darting around at the Demons. The sassy one didn't say anything her eyes glued to Castiel.

"No, I am not; I am an angel of the lord, here to save you" Castiel said stepping forward; the girls took a large step back. Samantha jumped forward quickly though as she got too close to a demon. The girls were now huddled with their backs against each other facing the outer circle of demons and the angel.

"Yes I think you may have mentioned that." Said the sassy one.

"Well if you listened, Samantha, it would not need repeating" Castiel said obviously frustrated with the girls. He pushed passed the girls and charged towards the three demons that were chasing them. He fought with them. The three girls stood and watched wanting to run but also wanting to stay and watch the demons get their asses handed to them.

"How does he not get caught up in his trench coat?" asked the tall one.

"Cause he is an angel of the lord, God, Jess, keep up" Beth answered sarcastically.

Castiel and the demons fought for a while but he eventually took them all out with a bright white light. Before returning to the girls who are standing confused on what they just witnessed.

"Now do you understand and believe what I am?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. You are Thor" Jess stated. Castiel's frustration flared as Samantha face palmed and Beth smiled at Jess's joke glancing at the dead bodies confused.

Castiel, obviously really done with their shit, strode towards the girls, scared they clutched each other's arms backing away from Castiel slowly before they hit a big tree trunk and couldn't go any further backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Castiel said trying to calm them down, it didn't work as the girls eyes darted around the forest looking for an escape. Castiel sighed and forcefully placed two fingers on each of Beth and Jess's foreheads. Before either could react the three girls had been transported to a shoddy motel room where two men in their late twenties were sitting. One obviously noticing their presence, while the other still oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchester boys were in their motel room after returning from Jay's magic show that was amazing in Dean's words but impossible to Sam. Dean was sitting on one of the two beds studying the pile of books that were sitting in front of him.

"Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the '70s" Sam said on his computer from the table across the room from Dean.

"Which in magician land means what, exactly?" Dean asked not lifting his eyes from the open lore books.

"Big enough to play radio city music hall." Sam answered looking over at Dean who is still not looking at him like he did something wrong.

"What got him stuck in their 'where are they now?' File?" Dean asked still not looking up from his reading.

"He got old." Sam said. That got a reaction from Dean. Dean didn't know how to answer that. He just nodded slightly when Sam looked up from his computer at him.

"Okay, so maybe incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback." Dean suggested. Sam frowned

"It's possible. Some kind of spell that works a death transference." Sam said

"How does the tarot card mix into it?" Dean asked

"I don't know." Sam said typing on his computer.

"Man...hope I die before I get old." Dean said standing up and walking to the table, where Sam was sitting "Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?" he continued picking a tarot card up from the table.

"You think we will?" Sam asked looking up at Dean

"What?" Dean asked looking down at him

"Die before we get old." Sam continued

"Haven't we both already?" Dean answered trying to lighten the situation.

"You know what I mean, Dean." Sam said frustrated causing Dean to smile. "I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?" Sam continued gesturing with his arms.

"No, I think we'll be dead..." Dean said with no hesitation causing Sam to scoff. "for good" Dean continued, Sam still smiling unbelieving what Dean is saying. "What? You want to end up like - Like travis? Huh? Or Gordon, maybe?" Dean asked

"There's Bobby." Sam stated looking up at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of growing up to be like Bobby.

"Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully." Dean said sarcastically, walking back to his bed taking the tarot card with him.

"Maybe we'll be different, Dean." Sam shrugged

"What kind of Kool-Aid you drinking, man?" Dean looks over at Sam, thinking he is insane. "Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life." Dean continued. Sam wasn't happy with what Dean was trying to tell him and stared at his computer, before shutting it. He sat upright in his chair and looked around the room before he looked at Dean.

"What if we could win?" Sam asked quietly

"Win?" Dean repeated unsure of what Sam was trying to say.

"If there was a way we could just...put an end to all of it." Sam replied sternly

"Is there something going on you're not telling me?" Dean asked curiously and cautious.

"No." Sam replied without hesitation.

"Sammy." Dean said, starting to worry that something bad might be still going on with Sam.

"No. Look, I'm just saying that..." Sam said standing and walking closer to Dean "I just wish there was a way we could...go after the source. That's all. Cut the head off the snake." Sam continued stopping a few feet from Dean.

"Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen-" Dean stopped when heard the whoosh of wings. He glanced at Sam who didn't hear it, but that's when he saw them standing behind Sam.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." Sam continued oblivious to the people standing behind him. "Dean" he asked "what are you looking at-" Sam turned to face Castiel and three unfamiliar girls.

"Ah Cas. Find some friends did we?" Dean asked confused on why three teenage girls were standing in their motel room with Cas.

"We had got word that the Demons were closing in on these girls as they are being used as one of the 66 seals" Castiel explained now calm after his first meeting with the girls.

"Wait, the seals?" Sam asked confused

"You mean that these girls are all Seals and that demons are planning on using them in their plan to release Lucifer?" Dean said

"Wait, what about Lucifer?" Samantha asked holding up a hand.

"Yeah and what about us being used to bring him back?" Beth asked

"Yeah and we aren't aquatic animals" Jess asked folding her arms across her chest. Dean and Sam both stared at the three girls still unbelieving what Cas was telling them.

"Um well, ok, tell me Cas, where did you find your friends?" Dean asked

"Why do you keep calling us his friends? Obviously we aren't friends as we only just met Mr Trench coat man over here, before he, god of thundered, some demons and zapped us here, wherever here is." Jess ranted at Dean. Dean honestly wasn't expecting that out of the girl.

"Okay, well, why don't we start with names? I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam said calmly pointing to Dean who nodded at the girls. "What're your names?"

"Well tall angry one is Jess, Short blond one is Samantha and I am Beth" Beth said pointing at each girl in turn. "And now if you would kindly tell us where we are and what we're doing here that'd be brilliant." she said smiling sarcastically and giving Sam two thumbs up.

"Okay well, we're in Sioux City, Iowa-" Sam started

"Wait we're in fucking America?" Samantha yelled shocked.

"The land of freedom and fast food" Jess said, her hand over her heart.

"Rude" Beth said slapping her shoulder "I apologise for that. You know that voice you have that tells you to not say things, yeah, she doesn't have that" Beth continued. Jess smiled holding her shoulder.

"And you're here because you are one of the 66 seals that need to be broken, or in your case killed, to raise Lucifer from hell. That's why you're here; we're going to protect you." Sam explained to the girls who watched him blank faced obviously not understanding him.

"Look Demons are trying to kill you and we're going to protect you because we don't want Lucifer to rise" Dean said frustrated.

"Okay then Mr Grumpy" Beth said

"And you want us to look after them?" Dean asked Castiel pointing to the three girls imitating him.

"Yes I do not have the time to look after them as I am using my time to find the other seals before they are broken." Castiel explained to Dean. Dean turned to Sam.

"We have to babysit them?" Dean asked Sam.

"We are not babies! I happen to be eighteen" Jess said.

"Yeah I happen to be turning eighteen in two days…holy shit I'm eighteen in two days" Beth said turning to Jess and Samantha terrified.

"Party time!" Samantha said happily.

"No" Dean said.

"Yes" the three girls turned and exclaimed in unison.

"Well that's creepy. Sam help" Dean said turning to Sam, who just shrugged, still unsure of what to do with the three girls since they are on a job. Sam pulled Cas and Dean to the other end of the motel room out of earshot of the girls.

"Cas I know you don't have time, but neither do we. We are in the middle of a job." Sam explained

"Yeah Cas we kind of have demons on our asses too, so do you think that handing them off to us is a the brightest idea?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yes as you two are the only people I trust with their safety" Castiel said.

"Well Cas, that is the worst idea you've had today, and you have had quite a few today already" Dean said insulting Cas without him knowing.

"Well you have no choice in the matter" Castiel flashes out.

"Son of Bitch!" Dean yelled at the empty space where Castiel used to be.

….

"Guys, what the hell is going here?" Samantha asked turning to the two other girls.

"If I knew I'd tell ya" Beth said Samantha hit her over the shoulder for the sarcastic comment.

"I'm serious, guys, we need to stick together" Samantha said.

"yeah we're all in this together" Jess said starting to sing the song from High School Musical.

….

"What do we do now?" Sam said turning to Dean. They look at the three girls who were now quietly singing 'we're all in this together' and trying to do the dance.

"Sam they are singing" Dean said dragging his hand across his face.

"Yeah they are singing High School Musical" Sam replied. The three girls stopped and stared at Sam.

"I don't even want to know how you know that" Dean said.

"The tall one knows about high school musical." Beth whispered to Jess

"I think his name is Castiel" Samantha said

"No I'm pretty sure that was Mr trench coat man" Jess said

"Yeah tall ones Dean, God get it right. Slut" Beth insulted Samantha, she frowned.

"Ah, rude!" Samantha said folding her arms.

"Okay, since we can't agree lets call him sasquatch" Beth suggested.

"My name is Sam" Sam yelled

"No her name is Sam,"Jess said slowly pointing to Samantha, "you are Sasquatch" Jess said gesturing to Sam

"Dean help" Sam demanded

"You're on your own, Sasquatch" Dean replied smiling.

"Fine, whatever. But Dean, what are we gonna do with them, we have a job to finish" Sam stated frustrated with everyone ganging up on him.

"Right ah... well, why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on this tarot card." Dean said to Sam. Sam nodded and started to head out of the door when one of the girls coughed very loudly.

"Forgetting something?" Beth said.

"Or somethings" Jess added.

"Or aquatic animals" Samantha joked

"Yeah we're like fish out of water here" Jess said.

"You made a punny" Beth giggled. This made all of the girls laugh uncontrollably. Dean shared a mixed look of worry and annoyance with Sam. Dean sighed and grabbed the salt out of his duffle bag and began to salt the doors and windows.

"Alright, so you need to stay here okay. We have a job to finish" Sam explained as Dean salted the room.

"We don't know when we would be back but there is food in the fridge and the TV works. But whatever you do, do not open the door, don't go outside, don't answer the phone-" Dean ordered

"Don't do drugs" Beth interrupted. Dean sighed.

"If you have any problems call us with this phone" Sam said handing his phone to Jess.

"But it is for emergencies only, don't go calling anyone and if it rings-" Dean ordered

"Yeah we know don't answer it-" Jess interrupted Dean again.

"Unless it says Dean" Sam said girls nodded in unison and sat down on one of the beds looking up at the two men.

"Can we use your laptop?" Beth asked nodding towards the laptop open on the table. The other two looked at them expectantly.

"Yes, just don't do anything stupid" Sam answered passing the laptop to the girls.

"Stupid? You think so little of us already, Sasquatch" Jess said pretending to be hurt. The men shook their heads and left Dean doing the final salt line over the door.

"Do not, and I repeat do NOT break the salt lines or so help me i will personally bring you back from hell just so I can kill you again" Dean said angrily. The girls nodded too engrossed in the laptop screen. Dean sighed and shared a look of exasperation with Sam and shut the door locking it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were spread out amongst the room. Jess on the computer scrolling through Tumblr occasionally reading out funny text posts to the other two. Samantha was watching some crime show and Beth was searching through the fridge for food.

"There's food in the fridge" Beth mimicked Dean in a deep voice slamming the fridge door shut.

"What is there?" Samantha asked turning to look at Beth who had face planted on one of the beds.

"Beer, a half-eaten burger and more beer" she said into the pillow.

"I'll have the Beer!" Jess said excitedly running towards the fridge and getting a bottle out and taking the cap off.

"Yeah lets get drunk in a motel room that I guess we're sharing with two men we don't even know" Beth said sarcastically sitting up and looking at Jess disapprovingly.

"Well what else am I meant to do?" Jess asked defensively.

"Oh I dunno wait till they get back then get them to take us out for food and get them to explain to us what the fuck is going on here!" Beth yelled frustrated.

"Guys!" Samantha yelled seeing a fight about to happen. "Just let Jess drink if she wants to she's eighteen."

"Drinking age is twenty-one in America, actually." Beth added smiling smugly.

"We're from New Zealand not America, Bitch" Jess said taking a swig of beer.

"Whatever still don't think you should be drinking." Beth said picking up a book off the bedside table and flicking through it. "Man these guys are bat shit crazy all their books are on lore like ghosts, demons, monsters and shit."

"Well it's not like we've been chased by Demons for the past 6 bloody months!" Jess stated from her seat at the table.

"Oh shut up" Beth retorted 24601 percent done with Jess's shit. She climbed back on the bed and curled up in a ball with the book.

"Guys stop it, yes Beth it's weird that they're into all this shit but we shouldn't be so shocked that people are into this shit." Samantha said again trying to stop the fight before it got too big.

"Demons yeah cool, ghosts awesome, but monsters? Jesus next it will be fucking Greek Gods" Beth said shaking her head.

"I wonder if sparkly vampires exist too?" Jess asked looking at the other girls

"Ah, Yeah, probably not" Beth stated lifting her head looking away from the book.

"Don't be a smart shit" Jess yelled.

"It's smart ass, gez." Beth yelled back.

"I don't give a-" Jess yelled again lifting up her bottle to throw.

"Shut the fuck up!" Samantha screamed interrupting Jess. Beth and Jess instantly stop talking and stared at Samantha.

"Samantha... don't fuckin' swear!" Jess yelled.

"Don't fuckin' swear at her, she's a delicate little flower!" Beth yelled.

"I'm not a fucking flower!" Samantha yelled slamming her hand on the chair she was sitting on.

"Well not with that language." said Beth. Samantha started to giggle, which then set Beth off giggling, causing Jess to laugh too. The three girls laughed for what felt like hours, which was in fact only 15 minutes, at their stupid fight. When the laughter died down they each went back to what they were doing before. Samantha surfed the channels, Beth continued to read the strange books about the strange creatures and Jess popped open her second beer and went back to tumblr. Eventually the boredom got to them.

"Tumblr is a lot funnier when you've been drinking" Jess said laughing at another post.

"Again, I don't think you should be drinking, at a time like this" Beth said not looking away from the book.

"Again, I'm a Kiwi, not an American and I don't give a flying fuck" Jess spat back taking a long sip of her beer while glancing at Beth, making sure she sees it. Samantha obviously saw what was coming next as she grabbed a pillow and hid her head.

"That's it, you mother fucker!" Beth yelled at Jess, throwing the book at her. Jess ducked as the book flew past her.

"Missed me bitch" she yelled leaping out of her chair at the table and grabbing a pillow from the bed that Samantha was sitting on, which was closest to her, and smashing it into Beth's face.

"Glasses!" Beth yelled putting a hand to her glasses making sure they were okay. The two girls continued to throw objects, soft or hard, curse and yell. Samantha tried to stay out of it until one of the stray objects hit her.

"Ow!" Samantha cried. Both Jess and Beth froze. Samantha rose off her bed and grabbed the closest hard thing she could find, one of the Boy's books, and charged at Jess. She ran frantically from Samantha, until Samantha went after Beth. Samantha chased the two girls around the motel room, occasionally getting decent hits in.

Dean and Sam, unaware of the mayhem that was occurring in their room, pulled up into the parking lot outside their room.

"Man I'm glad that's over" Sam sighed.

"Yeah me too. I'm never gonna be able to look at a magic trick the same again." Dean replied, rubbing his neck where the bruises were starting to form, after being strung up by a magic noss. Dean opened his door and slid out of the impala, but paused when he heard screams. He glanced at Sam, who heard them too, with a confused look. That's when they remembered the three girls in their room.

"The girls!" Sam blurted out. They both sprinted to the door and slammed it open, guns blazing. All three girls screamed at the sudden event. Samantha threw her book at them hitting Dean in the shoulder before Sam caught it awkwardly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean yelled now in more pain. All three girls started yelling each wanting to get their side heard. "Enough!" Dean yelled again. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a classic i'll-handle-this look.

"One at a time, Beth you go first" Sam said calmly.

"Well she's drunk and Samantha is a delicate little flower" Beth said pointing at Jess.

"I am not drunk!" Jess yelled.

"And I'm not a delicate little flower" Samantha yelled as well going for the book. Sam lifted the book out of reach.

"Yeah we figured that out the hard way" Jess said rubbing her arm "She's like a Venus fly trap, pretty until you make her angry." she continued. Samantha smiled proud of herself. Sam smiled slightly when he realised that they were safe and that they were just fighting amongst themselves. Dean on the other hand was slightly less than amused.

"Wait where did you get the beer?" Dean asked

"In the fridge that you said had food in but in reality it had a half-eaten burger and beer" Beth snapped.

"Ignore her, she gets angry when she's hungry" Jess said. "And Samantha is just angry" Samantha slapped her over the shoulder quite hard "Ow! You whore!"

"Rude" Samantha said.

"Well you hit me!" Jess yelled rubbing her shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" Beth yelled "Can't you see you are upsetting these poor boys." she continued pointing at the Winchesters.

"They are men!" Jess said outraged.

"Shut the fuck up!" Beth yelled.

"Someone's grumpy" Samantha muttered.

"Go die in a hole you slut!" Beth said glaring hatefully at Samantha.

"Okay let's go get food!" Dean said leading the girls out of the room.

"KK" Beth said happily bouncing out of the room. Samantha shook her head and followed Beth and Dean out of the room. Jess quickly skulled the rest of her beer before Sam could take the bottle off her. Once finished she happily handed it to Sam and skipped out of the room after everyone.

**Don't forget to review! Next week's chapter will be up a day earlier than normal **


	4. Chapter 4

The five of them poured out of the impala. Sam and Dean took the lead and the girls followed into the restaurant. The girls were cautious as they entered.

"What's up?" Sam asked spotting the looks. The same look of caution that both of them have when they enter a dangerous situation.

"It's just that last time we were at a restaurant the waitress was a demon." Jess said putting an arm around Samantha. The boys shared a look with each other and lead the way to an empty table. The girls followed hurriedly behind them afraid to get left behind.

"You can have anything you want off the menu" Dean said smiling as if that was the kindest thing he could do while passing the menus to the girls.

"Pizza" Beth said quietly glancing quickly at the menu and passing it back to Dean.

"Same" Jess said passing the menu to Dean. Samantha nodded also passing her menu back to Dean.

"You girls want anything to drink with that pizza?" Sam asked watching their eyes dart around the restaurant. He looked at Dean concerned but Dean just shrugged.

"Coke" they said simultaneously as the waitress cheerfully strolled over to their table.

"Hi, can I take your order?" she asked loud and too cheerful. The three girls almost leapt out of their seats not realising she was there. They refrained from screaming but hyperventilated instead. Sam and Dean jumped as well thinking that something may have been attacking, but both relax and share a look before turning back to the confused waitress.

"Hi" Dean smiled looking up at the waitress who was probably 10 years younger than Dean. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and side of fries, they'll have a Hawaiian pizza and he'll have some of that rabbit food" Dean told the young waitress. Sam smiled at the waitress, and fake laughed at Dean.

"Actually I'll have a garden salad" Sam said "Oh and four cokes and a water" he said when Jess tugged at his shirt reminding him of the coke that Dean forgot. The waitress smiled and wrote down their orders and skipped away, but not without smiling one last time at Dean.

"Uhm Dean?" Beth asked quietly. He turned to look her. "I needa go pee…" she said looking down at her hands.

"Well go" he said pointing in the direction on the toilets.

"I don't wanna.." she mumbled.

"I'll come with you" Jess said quietly looking around the diner.

"Me too!" Samantha said standing up not wanting to be left alone with the boys and quickly darting her eyes around the diner.

"Don't take too long" Sam said quietly. The other two girls stood up and the three of them cautiously made their way to the toilet. Dean looked around the Diner looking for the waitress whilst Sam looked in the direction the girls went "Should we have let them go on their own? I mean they have got demons on their tails" he said turning to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked turning to Sam.

"The girls, on their own, demons" Sam said nodding the direction of the restrooms where the girls had gone.

"You wanna follow them into the ladies room be my guest" Dean said shrugging. Sam shook his head and got up walking over to restrooms he knocked on the door to the ladies room causing the girls to scream in fear.

"Just me," Sam said reassuring them, "Are you guys ok?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"It's a toilet Sam, I think we can do this without killing ourselves" Jess said opening the door.

"Just checking" Sam said raising his hand defensively. "We'll be out here if you need us."

"Good" Jess said slamming the door in his face. She quickly opened it again. "Oh, soz!" She apologized and shut the door nicely while smiling. Sam frowned and walked back to Dean as the food arrived at the table.

"Dean?" Sam said as Dean picked up his burger."What does soz mean?" Dean stared blankly at Sam, while holding his burger inches from his mouth.

"I don't know, Sammy" Dean shrugged. He glanced at the toilet door before taking the biggest bite he could of his burger.

The three girls walked out of the restroom and upon seeing the pizza on the table ran to the men.

"Pizza!" Beth said happily taking a huge bite out of it "Ow ow ow hot pizza. Bad pizza, you're grounded!"

"Did she just ground her pizza?" Dean asked Sam putting his burger down in shock. Sam nodded not sure how to react.

"Beth you can't ground inanimate objects" Samantha said putting a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Just did bitch!" Beth said smiling and taking a small bite of her pizza careful not to burn her mouth again. The three girls start laughing at Beth's stupidity. Once they calmed down and had finished their pizza Samantha pulled her phone out of her pocket and groaned.

"It's on New Zealand time" she complained chucking her phone on the table. "What's the time?" she asked Sam.

"Uh hang on" he said pulling his phone out of his back pocket. "2 in the morning" he answered.

"What's the date?" Samantha asked yawning.

"November 24th" Sam answered putting his phone away.

"NO!" Beth yelled face planting on the table

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked shocked.

"It's her birthday tomorrow and she doesn't want to be eighteen" Jess answered patting her on the back. Sam and Dean nodded acting as if they understood. Dean finally taking a bite of his burger ignoring the girls who were quietly comforting Beth as she complained about not wanting to be an adult

"I'm not mentally ready for this, I have the mentality of a five year old" Beth moaned her head still on the table "and I can't even legally drink now!" Sam turned toward Dean with a confused expression on his face but Dean was completely engrossed in his burger.

The girls were now sitting quietly having finished their pizza and started yawning.

"I'm tired" Samantha said as she yawned.

"You're always tired!" Beth snapped lifting her head off the table

"You're grumpy when you're tired" Jess said to Beth.

"No shit!" Beth said putting her head back on the table.

"Guuuys stop it." Samantha groaned lazily hitting Beth on the shoulder.

"Ow that hurt!" Beth said going to hit Samantha back. Sam stood up suddenly making the girls jump.

"Okay time to go, Dean." Sam said. Dean looked up at Sam from his burger and reluctantly stood up stuffing as much of the burger into his mouth as he could. He pulled out his wallet chucking some money on the table.

"But I'm comfy!" Jess complained sinking lower into her chair.

"Come on Jess." Samantha said standing up and pulling Jess up with her.

"Fuck you" Beth mumbled standing up and following the boys out of the diner.

Once they got outside the girls started shaking. It was rather cold and they were still in summer clothes from being in New Zealand. The boys walked casually to the car and as Sam looked back over his shoulder noticed the girls huddled under a street light in what looked like a formation of safety whipping their heads around looking for danger. There was a bang of a bin lid and the girls screamed and ran towards the boys.

"It's just a bin. Get in the car." Dean said flatly opening the door for the girls to get in. They piled in the back seat. Sam and Dean shared a look before getting into the car themselves. Within minutes the girls were asleep. Beth with her head leaned against the window, Samantha in the middle with her head on Beth's shoulder and Jess with her hands folded across her chest leaning back.

"They're kinda cute when they're sleeping" Dean acknowledged looking in his rear view mirror.

"Dean no their teenagers, be serious." Sam quietly told him off.

"One of them is eighteen and what's her name Ruth's-" Dean said

"Beth" Sam corrected cutting Dean off mid-sentence.

"Yeah whatever well she's eighteen tomorrow." Dean continued

"What are we gonna do with them Dean?" Sam said ignoring Dean's comment and pulling that well known bitchface.

"I don't know Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean their just teenagers, their terrified-"

"Yeah and annoying" Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Dean-" Sam snapped getting annoyed with Dean's shit.

"Sammy they fight and then the next minute they're laughing and hugging. I've spent like an hour with them and I'm pretty sure their nuts." Dean said cutting Sam off again.

"We don't know what they've been through Dean."

"Yeah, yeah I know, cut them some slack, blah blah blah blah." Dean said bored with the conversation

"Look let's just wait till Cas comes back." Sam said glancing back at the three sleeping girls

"Yeah and Cas can explain it all to them." Dean said thinking the conversation was over with that and turned the radio up only to have Sam instantly turn it down again.

"Dean we still have to explain it all to them. They're confused, scared and probably cold." Sam said noticing they were just in singlet's and shorts. "Plus they're in another country." Sam finished

"Yeah sure cool" Dean said pulling the car into a parking spot outside their motel room. He got out of the car and banged on the roof of the car "Wakey wakey girls!" he called. The girls jumped and screamed; Jess hitting her head on the roof of the car and Beth pushing Samantha off her in shock.

"OW!" Jess yelled angrily rubbing her head.

"Fuck you all, you mother fuckers!" Beth snapped storming out of the car and into the motel room where Sam was standing with the door open he smiled apologetically at her and she just glared Jess and Samantha behind her.

"Beth has a mouth on her" Dean commented locking the car.

"No one fucking cares Dean" Beth called from the room. The girls collapsed on a bed being too tired to care that they couldn't all fit.

"Great now they're on my bed" Dean complained.

"Oh boo hoo" Jess said her voice muffled by the duvet as she was face down.

"Yeah shut the fuck up" Beth added.

"Be quiet" Samantha yelled and rolled around on the bed groaning in pain.

"Fuck you" Beth mumbled half a sleep.

"Stop it" Jess said. After a moments silence the three were asleep again all piled on the one double bed. Dean looked on annoyed and layed down on the couch sighing in frustration.

"Let's just get some sleep and work it out in the morning." Sam said lying down on the other bed.

….

Everyone in the motel room was asleep except for Sam, he was wide awake waiting, waiting for Dean to fall asleep so he could go out and meet Ruby. Once he was sure everyone was asleep he sat up looking around the room. Dean was on the sofa one arm folded over his chest and the other hanging off his fingers just brushing the floor his mouth open and the occasional snore coming from him. The three girls were still on the one double bed; Beth and Jess pushed to the edges whilst Samantha was spread out. It looked uncomfortable but they were fast asleep. Sam silently put his boots on and walked from his bed to the door the floor creaked beneath him, he turned to the girls as Samantha groaned and rolled towards Beth, Beth half asleep tried pushing Samantha away but failed and accepted her fate and rolled closer to the wall. Sam shook his head and snuck out of the room to meet Ruby.

_**Hey guys so updating will go back to every Friday again next week. Don't forget to review and follow. Thank you to all the people who have followed already!**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was nine in the morning and the two men were staring at the still sleeping teenagers reluctant to wake them up after last night. When the girls had fallen asleep in the car and Dean had woken them up, they yelled a bunch of profanities at the boys. It was a lot nicer when they were sleeping. They didn't want three grumpy teenagers on their trip to Bobby's. Dean nudged Sam forward but Sam just took a step back shaking his head. There was no way he was going to wake them up.

"Do you want to wake them up after what happened last night?" Sam asked Dean; as he said this Samantha rolled over groaning in her sleep. This awoke Beth who also rolled over groaning. They both rolled too far hitting Jess who was shocked awake almost falling off the bed. Samantha sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. Beth lifted her head looking at Samantha and dropping it back down.

"Hey" Sam said spooking the girls as they realised there was someone else in the room before they remembered where they were. "Time to get up girls." Sam said quietly.

"Can't we just sleep?" Jess mumbled into the bed not bothering to lift her head up.

"Not when you have demons on your tail. We need to get out of here." Sam said worriedly wondering how the girls would react. A mixture of groans and yawns and "But I'm tired" came from the girls. It had been a long day, first being chased by demons, again, and then finding themselves in a motel room with two strange men, where they had slept in one of the most uncomfortable positions they probably could have. They just wanted to rest.

"Can't we at least have showers?" Jess asked running a hand through her hair. The girls had showers as often as they could on the run, often when they had stopped at one of the girls houses to grab some more clothes or other items, they would each take a quick shower; which is what they had been doing at Samanthas when the demons found them and chased them into the forest.

"We don't even have a change of clothes." Samantha complained pulling her top up. When they had been attacked by the demons, they didn't have time to pick up their things they had been grabbing from Samantha's, and so they had left all their belongings sitting there with only the clothes they had on their backs.

"Where the fuck did my glasses go?" Beth asked angrily ignoring everyone else as she frantically searched for them. Sam shook his head and passed them to her off the bed side table.

"They looked uncomfortable to sleep in so I took them off for you" he said smiling kindly at her. She snatched them out of his hand and cleaned the lenses on her singlet before putting them back on.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sam asked them. He had no idea how to deal with teenagers but at least he was trying. Dean was just trying to forget they were there.

"We don't eat breakfast unless you have some Up & Go" Samantha stated happily now more awake.

"This is America you idiot." Beth said in a patronising tone, still grumpy from the terrible sleep.

"Okay so no breakfast." Sam said before walking out of the motel room to get Dean and himself some breakfast. He thought it probably wasn't the best idea to leave Dean alone with them, but he was hungry himself.

"What's Up & Go?" Dean asked finally acknowledging the girls.

"It's a breakfast drink with the energy of two weet-bix in one." Jess said quoting the line on the cartons of Up & Go and then laughing at what she had just said.

"Weet-bix?" Dean asked confused. This wasn't something he had heard of before.

"A healthy whole grain wheat thingy." Samantha said failing to explain it well to Dean.

"In England it's called Weetabix" Beth said happily hoping that would help with the explanation.

"Stupid we're in America not England" Jess said mimicking Beth from earlier.

"Oh yeah, Weetabix, we have that" Dean said. Beth smiled smugly at the girls and poked her tongue out at them. "Well I'm sure we could find something like that and then we might be able to find you some clothes till then here" Dean said as he got up unzipping his bag and chucking some of his shirts at the girls. The girls sat there awkwardly for a moment staring at Dean's shirts. They barely knew him and felt a bit awkward about wearing his clothing. They all simultaneously looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down outside. They thought better of their awkwardness and all went to reach for the shirt that looked the warmest.

"I'm having this one!" Jess yelled grabbing the shirt and running away with it before the other girls could get it.

"Bitch" Beth yelled before grabbing a shirt. "Hey this looks like my one at home. I now christen it my Dean shirt" she said putting her arms through the sleeves. Samantha grabbed the remaining shirt and pulled it on. Sam walked through the door and was surprised to see the girls wearing Dean's shirts and Dean smiling.

"What's going on?" Sam asked passing Dean a bacon sandwich and a coffee.

"It's cold outside can't have them freezing, we're gonna go buy them clothes as well" Dean said shrugging taking the food off Sam.

"Okay then" Sam said sitting down and eating his pastry. He found it a little bit weird that Dean was being nice let alone offering to get the girls clothes. "Leave in five?" he asked.

"Yeah we also need to find a drink similar to Up & Go, it's like a protein drink thing" Dean said grabbing his bags and going to open the door to take them out into the Impala.

"Yeah sure" Sam said raising an eyebrow at Dean.

….

The three girls were again piled in the back seat; Sam and Dean in the front. The girls were talking quietly in the back, to quiet for the boys to hear.

"Are there any malls around here?" Sam asked

"I guess, I don't really know." Dean said pulling out of the motel parking lot "It's a big place there's probably a mall and if there isn't there will be a cluster of shops that sell girls' clothing somewhere"

"I remember driving past a mall on the way to get food yesterday, I mean this morning" Samantha said breaking out of the conversation her and the girls were having.

"Oh yeah, something Hills Mall" Beth added.

"Oh yeah I remember that" Sam replied. An awkward silence filled the Impala, no one knowing what to say. They had barely known each other for forty-eighthours, the girls were not very good with new people and the boys just had no idea what to say to the teenages.

"Can you put on some music?" Jess asked breaking the silence.

"Sure" Dean says as he puts in one of his cassettes. Sam looked at Dean rolling his eyes. Why would teenage girls want to listen to classic rock? They probably listened to artists like Katy Perry and Miley Cyrus.

"Dean they won't like that" Sam said going to take the cassette out and put on a radio station more suitable.

"Shut up Sammy." Deans said hitting Sam's hand away as the music started.

_Carry on my wayward son starts playing._

"Carry on my wayward son" could be heard coming from all the girls sitting in the back seat. Their singing was rather average but Dean turned to Sam smiling. Someone liked his music.

"You know what these girls are growing on me." Dean said. They continued singing till they reached Southern Hills Mall. Once they reached Southern Hills Mall and Dean had found a parking spot the girls piled out of the car and ran inside trying not to get too wet. When they got in the mall they got some odd looks from other shoppers.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Beth asked grasping the sleeves of her shirt in her hands. The staring made all the girls uncomfortable, it was like being back at school.

"It's because it doesn't look like we're wearing any shorts from the sides and behind." Jess said pointing at their reflections in a shop window. Deans shirts were quite big on the girls, especially Samantha who was somewhat shorter than the other too, and so his shirts covered them like a dress, hiding the shorts they were wearing.

"And that we have two men, who are rather scary looking, following closely behind us" Samantha added gesturing to Dean and Sam behind them "I feel like a Moroi" she added laughing.

"Does that make Sam and Dean sexy Russian guardians?" Jess asked quietly so Sam and Dean couldn't hear them.

"Sam's got the hair for it" Beth added giggling.

"What was that?" Sam asked hearing his name and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God he can raise an eyebrow too!" Samantha cried happily causing the girls to break out in a fit of laughter with the occasional "He is Dimitri" and "God damn it none of us are called Rose" and other comments that completely confused the boys. This was the first time in awhile they could be at least slightly normal teenagers.

"Okay girls pick a shop and get maybe three shirts each, and two pairs of jeans" Dean said fed up with the laughter and wanting to get out of the mall as soon as possible.. The girls looked shocked then nodded not wanting to argue with Dean on this and started looking around the mall for a shop that looked like they could get everything they wanted in it.

"What about that one?" Jess asked pointing to American Eagle.

"Yeah it's got plaid," Samantha said pointing to an mannequin that was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans "and these guys seem to like plaid" she added quietly gesturing to the boys behind them causing the other two girls to giggle quietly.

"To the Eagle of America" Beth stated leading the way to the shop. The girls ran to the shop, the boys slowly following behind. When they got to the shop the girls were already going through the racks looking for clothes.

"The sizes are different!" Samantha cried confused picking up a size twelve shirt that looked far too big for her and putting it back.

"And I've like almost definitely lost weight since I last shopped" Beth said flicking through the shirts and looking at her stomach "this is all far too confusing" she said picking a shirt up off the rack and holding it up to her body before placing it back sighing.

"I know that feel" Jess said from over at the pile of jeans looking just as confused as the other two.

"Hi," A sales assistant greeted them cheerfully whilst looking Dean up and down smiling at him "Need any help?" She asked turning to the girls.

"Yeah uhm, they're from New Zealand and the sizing seems to be different here and they don't know what sizes to get their clothes in" Sam said before the girls had a chance to answer.

"Sure thing" she said practically skipping over to where the girls were looking at a size four shirt holding it up against each other trying to figure out if it would fit them or not "So girls what size were you in New Zealand?" she asked happily.

"No clue" Jess and Beth said at the same time the girl tilted her head slightly in confusion and turned to Samantha hoping for a better answer

"They were borrowing mine which varied from 10-12" Samantha said helpfully. The girl nodded smiling brightly and told them she'd be right back and went to the counter and flicked through some pages looking for a sizing chart, the girls carried on looking through the clothes.

"Okay" the sales assistant said returning to the girls with the sizing chart in her hand "A 10-12 in New Zealand should add up to about a 6-8 here" she said cheerfully showing them the chart "Hope that helps and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask" she said turning to leave "For anything" she added winking at Dean. The girls continued looking at clothes and going back and forth from the changing rooms but they eventually finished each with three shirts, a couple of cheap singlet's and two pairs of jeans each.

"Done?" Dean asked tiredly getting up from the seat outside the dressing room he was sitting on. The three girls nodded slightly and followed Dean to the till.

"It's so sweet you boys are taking your sisters out shopping" The sales assistant said scanning each item through.

"They're not our sisters" Dean replied quickly, the sales assistant looked at him confused.

"They're our cousins" Sam said smiling covering for Dean.

"Awesome, your total comes to $644.80" she said. Dean looked shocked and slightly angry turning to the girls who looked at the floor guiltily. Sam laughed trying to cover his shock but then heard thunder rolling and the rain outside getting heavier and sighed taking out his credit card and paying for the clothes. Once the clothes were bagged and paid for Dean chucked the bags to the girls. They mumbled a thanks each of them feeling bad about the price knowing no one had ever actually paid that much for their clothes before not even their parents.

"It's okay." Sam said smiling to the girls "Shall we go get lunch?" He asked. The girls looked up at him not sure if he was just being nice so as not to upset them or if he genuinely didn't mind that the clothes cost so much.

"You can go find a toilet or something to go get changed in" Dean said. The girls were reluctant to go on their own in such a busy place but another roll of thunder and a quick look at their shorts they decided it was for the best and hurried off to the toilets to change The boys following close behind and waiting outside for them with the bags of clothes they didn't want.

The girls came out of the toilets in their new jeans but still in Dean shirt's which caused Dean to give them a questioning look.

"They're warm" Jess said defending herself and the other two.

"And comfy" Samantha added helpfully.

"And I personally prefer guys shirts" Beth concluded. Dean shook his head slightly and the led the way to where all the food stores were.

"You're never gonna get them back" Sam said hitting Dean on the shoulder

"I better get my green shirt back" Dean said turning to glare at Beth who was walking in a line with the other girls causing all of the other shoppers to squeeze past them but they didn't seem to care as they were too busy laughing at something Beth said.

"Dean it's just a shirt, you'll get it back considering we're gonna have to share motel rooms with them and a car" Sam said trailing off and looking at the girls who were now skipping arm in arm.

"It's gonna be a long apocalypse" Dean muttered already sounding exhausted after spending just a day with the girls "Do we really have to share a room with them?" he asked sounding like a child who couldn't have his own way.

"Well we can't put them in their own room in case demons come for them" Sam answered ignoring Deans childish whine "We won't be able to protect them if they're in another room" he added.

"Why are demons even after three teenage girls?" Dean asked perplexed.

"They're a seal. That's what Cas said anyway" Sam answered dumbfounded.

"Yeah but the seals are usually something really important, I don't get what's important about three teenage girls from New Zealand" Dean said. "Yes I know one of them is English" He added quickly just as Sam opened his mouth to correct Dean. "Which means there's even less of a connection. We need to take them to Bobby's and get Cas here to explain more."

"We could always ask Ruby" Sam suggested.

"No" Dean said sternly "We are not bringing that Demon bitch into the mix, I've got enough to worry about"

"Speaking of what to worry about, where are the girls?" Sam asked panicked looking urgently around the mall.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed. "You go that way, I'll go that way" he said walking off to find the girls, Sam going in the opposite direction. The boys searched everywhere, but the girls were nowhere to be found. They circled back to find the other empty handed "What the hell man?" Dean asked

"I don't know" Sam answered whipping his head around trying to find the girls in the crowd of people.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean asked angrily as he turned around to face the store besides them. "Sam." he said as he noticed the three girls in the store jumping up and down over some piece of clothing. Sam shared a look with Dean and the two ran to where the girls were "Hot topic, really, guys"

"Dean, it is a TARDIS jersey with the galaxy in the background! Galaxy!" Jess said gesturing to the item of clothing.

"Vampire academy Dean, Vampire academy" Samantha said pulling the t shirt of the rack that had 'weird doesn't even begin to cover it' written on it gold metallic writing.

"Dean, My Chemical Romance. My. Chemical. Romance" Beth said pointing to a top that said 'I'm Not Okay' in big blood splattered letters.

"No" Dean said "We have spent enough on you today" he said starting to leave the shop.

"But Dean, it's my birthday tomorrow" Beth whined giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't give a damn," he said smiling "We're getting lunch then we're driving to Bobby's to try and get some God Damn answers"

"But Dean" Samantha wined

"No means no. Now move" Dean yelled gesturing towards the door. The girls placed their items back on the rack and shuffled out of the shop shoulders hunched over. "And don't you dare leave my sight again" Dean yelled at the girls gaining looks from passers-by and a smile from Sam.

"Stop being such a mother, Dean" Jess said in a child's voice causing the other two girls to visibly flinch.

"I am not your mother" He retorted angrily not noticing the girls reaction, Sam on the other hand did and was rather confused.

"She never said you were, she said stop acting like one" Beth said recovering from her earlier shock smiling innocently at Dean.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Sam asked before Dean could get any angrier.

"Subway!" Samantha yelled happily and pulled the other girls towards it. Sam and Dean followed quickly behind them as the girls ran towards the shop.

...

Five sandwiches and a long 2 hour drive to Bobby's later. Dean was relieved to be out of the car that smelt of subway. The girls got out of the car still laughing over a joke they couldn't quite remember the punch line to and Sam was already walking to Bobby's door.

"How're we going to explain this Bobby?" Dean asked stopping Sam and gesturing to the girls who were still standing round the car laughing.

"Tell him the truth. Castiel dumped these girls on us and all he said was that they're a seal and then he left" Sam said knocking on the front door and taking a step back

"Sam, Dean what are you doing here?" Bobby asked shocked opening the door

"Good to see you too Bobby" Dean joked

"We've got a problem" Sam said gesturing to the girls

"Why have you got three kids with you?" Bobby asked shocked looking at the girls then questioningly back at the boys.

"Castiel brought them to us yesterday, apparently they're a seal" Dean explained shrugging his shoulder as if it were no big deal.

"Seals? As in one of the sixty-six that need to be broken?" Bobby asked looking at the girls in confusion. How could a bunch of kids be seals? That doesn't make any sense. This earned a nod from Sam.

"Yeah, can we come in?" Sam asked.

"Girls!" Dean called gruffly to the girls as he followed Sam and Bobby inside. The girls ran after him not wanting to be outside alone. They followed Dean into what looked like an office and stood awkwardly in the doorway

"Well sit down" Bobby said pointing to the only couch in the room. The girls looked at Dean and Sam. Dean gestured towards the couch half-heartedly and Sam smiled at them. They quickly hurried to the sofa and sat down looking around the room.

"Girls, this is Bobby, he's a good friend of ours so don't look so scared" Dean said leaning against the wall opposite them. They nodded and stared at their feet

"Don't speak much do they?" Bobby asked

"What do you know about seals, Bobby?" Sam asked ignoring Bobby's comment "how can three teenage girls be a seal?"

"Well I know about as much as you two." Bobby replied snarkily "What about Cas? What'd he say?" He asked.

"That they're seals, they need protecting and we're the only ones he trusts" Dean answered

"Well have you tried contacting him?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yeah let me just get my angel phone out" Dean said sarcastically causing a quiet laugh to come from the girls.

"Someone finally thinks you're funny, Dean" Sam joked causing the girls to laugh louder. Sam and Dean shared a look of regret at making the girls laugh because now they weren't going to stop. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes giving the girls a look that said be quiet and Dean ran his hand over his face.

"Well if they are seals, why?" Dean asked making a questioning gesture with his hands.

"They are the daughters of the fallen" Castiel said appearing from nowhere causing the girls to scream and fall of the couch, the boys to jump up ready to fight and Bobby to pull a gun out his desk draw pointing it at Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So here is chapter 6, hope you like it! Please review and thank you to all the people who have followed and added this story to their favourites!**_

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean yelled

"And it is written that the seal shall be broken when the blood that runs through the veins of the three daughters of the fallen is shed" Castiel recited.

"You need to learn to door on a knock" Samantha said recovering from her earlier shock when Castiel suddenly appeared in the room.

"Knock on a door" Jess corrected her quietly.

"Well he does!" She said defensively not realising what she had said.

"Samantha, you said door on a knock, not knock on a door" Beth said patting her shoulder softly slightly amused at her friend but not wanting to upset her.

"Do I even English?" Samantha cried leaning her head on Beth's shoulder amused at her own stupidity. The boys shared a look of confusion at what just happened in front of them then turned back to Castiel.

"What do you mean daughters of the fallen?" Sam asked confused. This was not something he had heard of before.

"They are direct descendants of the first fallen angel" Castiel said.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're part angel?" Samantha asked shocked.

"That makes no sense" Jess said scrunching her eyebrows. How could they be part angel? They were normal, well slightly weird, teenagers.

"Wasn't the first fallen angel Lucifer?" Bobby asked. Castiel nodded in response. Bobby's eyes widened in slight terror.

"Ah, that makes more sense" Beth said not realising what she said could be taken the wrong way. Sam, Dean and Bobby all turned to stare at that the girls with wide eyes.

"It was just a joke." Beth said defensively putting her hands up in surrender.

"So what does that mean for us, being the direct descendants of Lucifer?" Jess asked, looking around at the four guys. She already felt uncomfortable as did the other girls, but now they were supposedly descendants of Lucifer; that didn't look good on them. Would the boys think the girls were evil or bad? She hoped not.

"It means that you have the blood of Lucifer himself running through your veins" Castiel answered, glancing at Sam. Sam visibly swallowed as the girls tensed.

"Cas does that mean that they have, you know-" Dean asked worriedly.

"Demon powers?" Sam interrupted glaring at Dean

"Yeah, that" Dean scoffed

"No, not that we are aware of" Castiel said easing their worry "The generations of human breeding have diluted their blood." Castiel added

"So why would Lucifer want his own descendants dead?" Samantha asked confused

"Lucifer didn't make the seals, God did" Castiel answered

"Well God's a douche for making Lucifer have to kill his family to rise." Beth said. The boys looked at Beth worriedly "I'm just saying! I'm not sticking up for the guy or anything Lucifer is also a douche, everyone is a douche" Beth said in defence.

"Okay well we have one seal out of 600" Bobby said changing the topic "We're still not any closer to stopping him from rising. Any word on any other seals, Cas?" he asked turning to the angel who was still standing in the doorway glaring at Beth.

"I haven't heard of any more. The most important thing is to look after these girls." he said gesturing to the girls and disappearing.

"Okay so to recap, we are descents of Lucifer, we are one of these 600 seals that need to be broken for Lucifer to rise. Did I miss anything?" Beth asked

"There is a small chance of demon powers" Jess added

"Very small chance" Samantha corrected

"So small there's probably no chance" Beth added smiling half-heartedly. "The fact that we ended up being friends is kind of creepy" she added after a moment's silence.

"God made us extremely distant cousins because he knew our mothers couldn't handle us as sisters" Samantha said half a smile on her face.

"Okay you girls stay in here and uhm relax we're gonna go out here" Sam said leading Dean and Bobby out to the kitchen shutting the door behind them. The boys could hear panicked quiet whispering coming from the girls but only the occasional word came through like 'demon' 'seals' and 'family'. The boys turned to face each other, each waiting for the other to speak.

"I don't know about this, boys" Bobby said worriedly "Lucifer's descendants? This could be dangerous" he added. He had only just met the girls, and so he had no idea what they could be like. For all he knew they could be hiding something, although their shock at finding out made them seem as if they really did have no idea.

"When isn't our life dangerous, Bobby?" Dean asked

"Guys, didn't you see their faces when Cas told them about Lucifer? They're terrified" Sam said ignoring Dean's question. He knew all too well what they were feeling, knowing there was something evil inside of you.

"Well what're we meant to do, Sam, we can't keep them as pets" Dean said "they can't protect themselves and they don't know enough about what's going on to help"

"We could teach them" Sam offered

"How to be a demon?" Dean retorted

"No" Sam said sternly "How to fight and how to look after themselves. And maybe we could tell them more about what's going on other than they're a seal"

"Sam's right Dean" Bobby said

"Well how're we gonna find the time? We've got enough on our plates without teaching three teenage girls to shoot straight" Dean said angrily

"Cas said they're our main priority" Sam said "We just won't do a job for a while. Besides they've lived this long they can't be that bad" he added trying to convince Dean.

"Fine, but you're teaching them" Dean said grabbing a beer and leaving the house. He didn't want to have to deal with three teenage girls; they would be moody and hopeless. Sam sighed and looked at Bobby who just shrugged.

…..

"Guys?" Samantha asked interrupting the silence "What're we going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I dunno, survive?" Beth suggested getting off the couch and looking at the books behind Bobby's desk.

"Seriously, Beth" Jess snapped not in the mood for Beth's sarcasm.

"I'm being fully serious, what else can we do? We've still got demons on our arses, we're a seal, descendants of Lucifer, with possible very weak demon powers, we're in a strange house in a completely different country with men we don't know and we met a fucking angel. All we can fucking do is survive" Beth snapped back

"We need to find out more," Samantha said trying not to start a fight, "all we know is we're a seal. What do we know about the seals? Like there's 600 seals do all of them need to be broken?" Samantha asked slight panic in her voice. She wasn't ready to die, but she didn't want Lucifer to rise either.

"I would assume so" Beth said now calm "otherwise it's too easy" she added.

"We could ask" Jess suggested always being braver than the other two.

"You can," Samantha said "They don't seem to like us that much" she added scrunching her face.

"It's probably because we showed up out of nowhere and now we're part Lucifer" Beth said flicking through a book on demons "I mean I wouldn't like us if we just showed up in my motel room" Beth added. Jess looked like she wanted to say something back but thought better of it, knowing now wasn't time to fight.

"I can't believe we're descendants of Lucifer. I mean all those times at youth and church. I kinda feel bad. Why can't we be normal? I just want to be at home with my family. "Samantha said sadly. Jess frowned too, feeling the same.

"We all want to be but sadly we can't" Beth said "we're in this now and I doubt there's an easy way out of it" the other two looked down at the floor hurt "Sorry" Beth said quietly. The three fell silent all lost in their own thoughts when Sam and Bobby walked back in. Sam and Bobby looked at each other confused, the girls, although frightened, were fine before.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. The girls all straightened up wiping their eyes and smiled up at the boys.

"Fine" They all said at once. Sam looked like he didn't believe what they said but chose to not pressure them into telling.

"So we've been talking and we have decided that we're gonna stay here for a while and tell you all we know on demons and the seals and we're gonna train you to fight and protect yourselves" Sam said as Dean walked back into the room three beers in his hand for him, Sam and Bobby.

"I'm keen" Jess said the other two girls nodded eagerly. None of them wanted to be defenceless.

…

"Girls." Sam said opening the door "and Dean." he added noticing Dean still asleep in the corner. The girls groaned; Samantha kicking Beth as she stretched out on the sofa they were sharing.

"Bitch." Beth muttered stretching herself.

"Hey Beth," Jess said giggling "you're an adult." she said smiling up at Beth who groaned and pulled her blanket over her head lying back down.

"Happy Birthday." Samantha said patting Beth's feet as they were the closest thing to her, this caused Beth to curl up into a ball.

"Don't touch my feet." she said taking the blanket off her head to glare at Samantha then pulled it back over her head.

"Dean" Sam said throwing a shoe in Deans direction.

"I'm up" Dean yelled sitting up suddenly and wiping his mouth.

"Let's go get stuff for Beth's birthday" Samantha suggested happily

"How about we ignore the fact that I'm eighteen and pretend I'm still seventeen until I reach 24, that is the ideal age" Beth said from under the blanket.

"I wanna get pancakes!" Jess decided excitedly.

"I want to be a baby again" Beth whined. "But we don't all get what we want" she added harshly

"Way to be depressing" Samantha said quietly trying not to have another repeat of yesterday.

"Yes I'm an adult now, unfortunately, I'm allowed to be" Beth said in a monotone voice

"Is she gonna be like this all day?" Dean asked gesturing to the Beth. This is exactly why he didn't want to look after them.

"Unless you can get the cast of doctor who, Sherlock, Harry Potter and pizza, probably" Samantha said smiling knowing exactly how to cheer up her friend.

"She really doesn't wanna be eighteen and well she really misses..." Jess started before Samantha hit her and she realised what she was about to say. "Her cat" Jess said

…

"You girls drink?" Dean asked as he followed the three in from Bobby's yard where he's been teaching them how to load shotguns and shoot them in a straight line. The girls nodded and Sam looked disapprovingly at Dean

"What? It's Beth's eighteenth, they deserve to drink" Dean said defensively "beer?" he asked the girls. Jess nodded and Samantha and Beth scrunched their faces up shaking their heads.

"You don't like beer?" Dean asked shocked

"Nope we like vodka" Samantha said happily and Beth nodded eagerly

"I also like vodka" Jess added sitting down at the table

"You like everything that has alcohol in it" Beth told Jess. Jess opened her mouth to argue back but shrugged knowing it was true. The boys shook their head as the girls laughed at Jess' response when Bobby walked in with four pizza boxes and garlic bread

"This enough?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed. These girls were going to cost an arm and a leg.

"For one person yeah." Beth joked "kidding" she added when Bobby glared at her.

"You girls can eat this while doing some reading on lore" Sam suggested. The girls looked at him shocked waiting for him to crack a smile and say he was kidding but he didn't. Muttering they took the pizzas into the office and sat on the floor eating the pizza and flicking through the lore books that were scattered about the room.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Samantha asked Beth looking up from the book on vampires she was reading.

"Surprisingly yes, I mean who doesn't want to spend their eighteenth eating pizza, learning how to shoot straight and reading about ghost demons and monsters?" Beth answered sarcastically. Samantha rolled her eyes going back to her reading.

"It's a better birthday than you would have had if we were still in New Zealand" Jess said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd be closer to home though and closer to them so quite frankly I'd rather be back in New Zealand" Beth said picking up a book on vengeful spirits and opening it to a random page.

"At least we're alive, if Castiel didn't show up that night we'd be dead" Samantha said trying to convince Beth there was some good coming out of their current situation even though she knew it was pointless.

"Okay so we owe Castiel our lives, I get it we're alive I got to reach my eighteenth birthday big whoop doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, can we just drop it please?" Beth asked the other girls nodded not wanting to argue and sat in silence reading their books and eating the pizza. They'd almost finished their pizza when Dean walked in with a bottle of vodka with Sam following holding glasses and lemonade to go with the vodka. Sam poured the girls the drinks then sat down on the floor with them passing their drinks to them. Bobby came in with three beers for the boys and himself. He sat on the sofa and the boys sat on the floor with the girls passing them their drinks.

"Happy birthday, Beth" Sam said smiling

"Let's get wasted" Beth said in response as the girls took a big gulp of their drinks.

"Or drink one then go to sleep because it's just gonna get harder from here on out" Dean said. The girls groaned but did as Dean said and once they'd finished their drinks fell asleep in the same position as the night before, Samantha and Beth sharing the couch and Jess on the floor next to it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: The following chapter is a montage of various moments over the next month starting late November and ending just before Christmas. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

"So there are six-hundred seals and only sixty-six of them need to be broken?" Samantha asked Sam confused. That seemed way too easy in her mind, why not make it that they have to break all the seals or at least half.

"Well that's stupid" Beth muttered. Jess nodded in agreement.

"And we're only one of the six-hundred, sixty-six of which that need to be broken?" Jess asked, Sam nodded watching the girls take in everything he just told them.

"Awesome" Beth said standing up "what now?" she asked.

"Fighting without weapons, I think that's what Dean said this morning" Jess answered

"This is starting to feel like school, we have a timetable for fucks sake! A timetable" Beth cried

"It's like St. Vladimirs" Samantha joked causing the girls to laugh as they headed out to Dean.

….

"Sam, stop" Beth said from her spot on the couch where she was nursing a sore ankle. Sam looked up shocked he was across the room on his laptop and hadn't said a word to the girls since they'd come in from the yard with Dean.

"Stop what?" Samantha asked confused walking into the room with three glasses of water for her Beth and Jess

"Exactly" Beth said smirking and taking the glass off Samantha thanking her. Sam shook his head and went back to what he was doing on his laptop

…

"Hey, Sam" Jess called from the kitchen

"Yeah!" Sam and Samantha called back.

"No I mean Sam" Jess called back. Sam and Samantha both looked at each other still just as confused "Winchester" Jess added after a moments thought. "I needa borrow your laptop"

…

"Hey, Dean, Dean" Beth said sitting at the table in the kitchen poking Deans shoulder

"What?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

"Watch this" Beth said grinning "Sam!" she yelled as if she were in pain then laughed so hard she fell of her chair when both Sam and Samantha ran into the kitchen

"This isn't funny, Beth!" Sam yelled

"You're right it's hilarious" Jess said grinning from the chair next to Beth. Samantha smiled and shook her head going back into the office.

"He's gonna lose it soon" Dean said smiling at the girls.

"Sorry not sorry" The girls said smiling evilly before running into the office where Samantha was.

…...

Sun shone through the half open curtains as Bobby stomped down the stairs after the few hours of sleep that he got last night. He had been up all most of the night researching for any signs of demon activity for the boys who were bouncing off the walls, from the lack of hunts. He walked tiredly into the library only to trip over a mysterious lump in his way.

"Balls!" he yelled as he landed on the floor. Everyone in the room woke abruptly screaming and swearing.

"What the hell Bobby?" Sam yelled over the screaming girls.

"My words exactly" Jess yelled from underneath Bobby.

"Hang on there, Jess" Dean said hiding a smile. As Dean reached for Bobby Beth swung her legs out to stretch and kicked Dean causing him to drop Bobby, who fell back on his ass and Jess.

"Oh, Shit sorry" Beth apologized loudly as Sam and Samantha laughed.

Dean, Bobby and Jess all glared at Beth as Dean heaved Bobby off the floor.

"You're not having a good morning are ya Bobby?" Dean asked smiling.

"No, and i should be able to walk around my own house without having to worry about you idgits getting under my feet" Bobby yelled frustrated. "from now on you are to sleep upstairs in a bed like a normal person" Bobby said pointing up stairs.

"There's an upstairs?" Jess asked sarcastically. She smiled when Bobby frowned.

"Yes!" Bobby yelled, causing the girls to laugh and the boys to smile "Idgits" Bobby turned and headed for the kitchen only to slip on the wet floor "balls!" he yelled

"I told you that somethings leaking" Beth said. Bobby sat up on the wet floor and looked back into the library. The sight of three teenage girls and his two favourite boys laughing and being happy in that single moment made him smile.

...

"Hey, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean" Jess said poking his shoulder

"What?" he asked frustrated slapping her hand away from his shoulder

"You know how it's Christmas soon?" She asked smiling at him

"What ever you want the answer is no" Dean said turning to walk away.

"But, Deeeeean" Jess whined.

"What're you whining about now?" Beth asked sitting down next Jess, with Samantha following behind.

"Dean said no to Christmas" Jess said sadly face planting on the table. Beth and Samantha frowned at Dean.

"But, Deeeeean" Beth whined also.

"No, means no" Dean yelled.

"Dude, you sound like Dad" Sam said walking in. "just let them do christmas, it'll shut them up and give us an excuse to actually do a proper christmas." Sam continued.

"Well, it's up to Bobby girls" Dean gave in.

"Bobby!" The girls yelled not knowing where Bobby was

"If it will shut you idjits up you can do Christmas" he called back from the library. The girls cried in joy and then spent the next few hours begging Dean and Sam to take them to find the perfect christmas tree and to take them decoration shopping.

…

"Dean this tree! It's perfect" Samantha said pointing at the most perfect pine tree in the forest

"It's huge" Dean stated going to walk in a different direction with the intention of finding a smaller tree.

"It's perfect" Beth said looking at the tree Samantha pointed out

"It's not gonna fit in the house" Dean Said turning back around to face them

"It's perfect" Jess stated

"Sam talk some sense into them" Dean begged Sam

"I haven't seen a tree this beautiful in almost six years" Beth said smiling

"It's a pretty good tree" Sam told Dean smiling

"It's not gonna fit in the damn house!" Dean yelled

"You can make it smaller" Sam told Dean

"But it's perfect how it is" Samantha said sadly

"It won't fit in Bobby's house this size" Sam said apologetically

"But- but it's perfect" Beth said pointing at the tree

"We're gonna have to chop some of it off if you want it to fit in the house" Dean said getting annoyed with the girls.

"Okay" they said sadly stepping back and letting Dean chop it down. Once it was chopped down Dean started dragging it to the truck they'd borrowed from Bobby

"Don't drag it!" Jess yelled causing Dean to drop the tree "all the needles will come off! You need to carry it" she said calmly. Dean sighed and glared at the girls

"You can carry it then" he said stepping back from the tree

"Kk" the girls said skipping to the tree and picking it up and walking to the truck. Dean and Sam stared shocked that they could carry the tree

"They're stronger than they look. That tree was heavy" Dean said shocked. The boys walked slowly behind the girls keeping an eye out for any demons or any other threat when they heard the girls scream

"Kill it!" Samantha yelled

"It's a spider" Sam said rolling his eyes as the girls ran and hid behind the boys

"It's the size of my fucking hand!" Beth yelled

"Well you have tiny hands" Dean said standing on the spider

"Shut up" Beth said quietly clutching her little sighed and stepped forward stepping on the spider.

"Happy?" he asked glaring at them

"You guys are carrying the tree that monster came from there" Jess said pointing to the tree.

…..

It was the girls day off training and christmas was coming up soon. Everyday since they got their tree, that still needed to be decorated, they had been begging the boys to take them into town to get everyone christmas presents and everyday the boys had said no.

"Dean," Jess said sitting down at the table opposite him "we still need to decorate the tree" she said. Dean didn't look up from what he was reading and shrugged at Jess "Dean, the tree needs to be decorated otherwise it's not a christmas tree it's just a pine tree sitting in the library"

"Yeah it needs an angel on top and lights at least" Beth added walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

"We could put Cas on top of it" Jess joked causing Beth to choke on her water.

"Sam and I will go into town and get some christmas lights and baubles okay?" Dean asked frustrated with the girls, it had been nearly a month of being at Bobby's house and the girls were starting to drive him insane and would do anything to get out of the house without the girls following him. The girls smiled at him happily and ran off to find Samantha and Dean got up off his chair.

…..

Sam and Dean still weren't back from town and the girls were sitting down at the table eating a dinner of ham sandwiches and chips laughing and joking about something that happened years ago, when their biggest problem was late homework and how they were going to make it through the day after staying up all night writing and reading fanfiction.

"Do you remember when that chair you were sitting on broke in year nine?" Jess asked Beth smiling

"Shut up" Beth said grinning kicking Jess under the table "It was already broken anyway"

"Or that time you face planted in front of everyone in c block corridor?" Samantha asked

"Oh my god that was one time, shut up" Beth yelled trying to hide her laughter. "anyway what about the time you jumped off that swing and completely nailed yourself?" she asked Jess

"Oh my gosh I remember that" Samantha laughed

"Hey you dared me to do that" Jess defended. The girls broke out into a fit of giggles when Bobby walked in. He shook his head at them and sat down at the table with them.

"Don't you girls have a family wondering where you are?" he asked them. The girls fell silent looking at the floor. Bobby stared at them confused by their silence. "You girls alright there?" Bobby asked. The girls didn't answer instead Samantha left for the girls room, Jess stared out the window into the yard and Beth headed outside. "Did I do something wrong-" Bobby was more confused than ever when he witnessed a tear fall down Jess's cheek."Hey what's up kido?" Bobby asked sitting in the chair across from Jess.

"It's just...that ahh...we don't- we don't have families anymore" Jess mumbled trying desperately to hold back tears. Bobby didn't fully understand what she was telling him, but he knew that Sam and Dean needed to hear it too. Bobby stood from the table and headed into the hallway where Jess couldn't hear him and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Deans number.

...

When Sam and Dean pulled up in the impala Beth was sitting on the porch staring at her phone, when she saw the boys she quickly wiped her eyes. Sam caught sight of the redness in her eyes as he approached her. He slowly bent down and wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders and lead her inside. When inside the boys found everyone else in the library, Bobby behind his desk and Jess and Samantha on the couch. Jess had gone up and coaxed her down after Bobby called the boys. Sam lead Beth to the couch and she plopped herself down next to Jess.

When bobby had called telling the boys what had happened and that they needed to come back, honestly they weren't expecting what they are seeing now, especially Dean. The fact that the girls had gone from being annoying to emotionally pained and sad, worried both of them.

"So what's going on girls?" Sam asked pulling a chair into the room. The girls were all huddled on the couch, Beth and Samantha leaning on Jess who was in the middle. All three were looking down at their laps in their own world, they were concentrating on old memories of a time that seemed so long ago. Occasionally a tear would fall or a sniffing from one of the girls. The girls were obviously upset and the boys didn't want to push them too far but they needed to know what was going on so they could help.

"What happened Bobby?" Dean asked getting impatient.

"I asked if they had family who would be wondering where they are and they just stopped talking and shut down, they wouldn't talk" Bobby answered worriedly."those two ran off" he said gesturing to Samantha and Beth "leaving Jess who said-"

"We have no family anymore" Jess mumbled interrupting Bobby.

"What?" Dean asked shock on his face.

"They're dead" Samantha said looking up from her lap. The boys had no idea what to say.

"We're sorry" Sam said not sure what else he could say

"Shut up." Beth snapped at him "you have no idea what it's like to lose your parents and brother. Everyone you ever loved even though you never told them you loved them. You have no idea how much it hurts" She snapped storming out of the room. The boys stared after her wordlessly a little hurt by her comment. Of course they knew what it was like to lose their parents; but they couldn't blame the girls for not knowing, because they hadn't told them. They tried to hide the hurt on their face but Jess and Samantha could see it.

"Sorry" Samantha said as she got up and started walking out even though she didn't know what she was apologizing for. Jess got up and followed her out. The boys sat in the library for awhile thinking over what they had just been told.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: The following chapter is a montage of various moments over the next month starting at Christmas and ending late January. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

Christmas was a somber occasion. The girls weren't their usual happy selves no matter how hard the boys tried they couldn't get the girls to crack a smile. They thought with Christmas they might cheer up but they were sadder than ever and were refusing to get out of bed. The boys tried everything to try and coax them downstairs, they even made pancakes for breakfast and played Christmas music which made Dean flinch with every beat.

"Come on girls you wanted Christmas so get up and celebrate it" Dean yelled from downstairs.

"Not helping Dean" Sam yelled back as he headed upstairs to try and get the girls up again. As Sam approached the girl's room he could hear muffled voices, so he decided to sneak to their room so they wouldn't hear him coming. When he reached the door he quietly leant against it.

"You know we can hear you, Sam" Samantha said.

"Yeah, you are horrible at sneaking" Beth said. Sam opened the door smiling.

"Of course he can't sneak, have you seen the size of him?" Jess added and couldn't help but smile at her comment and neither could the other girls.

"You girls coming downstairs? We'll put Castiel on the tree" Sam said

"If you're lying I will kill you" Beth said being the first one to get up. Sam smiled and only left the room once all the girls had either got up or been dragged out of bed.

"Are there still pancakes?" Samantha yelled downstairs.

"Yes" Sam yelled back upstairs to them. The girls ran downstairs only to run into Castiel at the bottom of the stairs

"Ahh shit Cas" Beth yelled running into him

"Don't swear in front of an angel of the Lord" Jess said hitting Beth on the shoulder.

"Ah shit sorry, fuck, shit, bugger, sorry" Beth said quickly "I'm uhm gonna go get pancakes now" she said walking to the kitchen. The girls laughed and followed Beth into the kitchen where Bobby and Dean were eating their pancakes.

After the girls had finished their pancakes and properly said hello to Castiel without swearing at him, they all sat in the library.

"Hey, Cas come here a minute" Dean asked Castiel standing in the kitchen. Castiel walked over to Dean "you got the stuff?" Castiel nodded pointing to the large tree, where many objects had been wrapped in Christmas wrapping. Dean frowned confused as to why they were wrapped.

"You said that it was their Christmas presents" Castiel explained. Dean smiled and walked into the library and sat on the floor by Sam.

"Hey, hey, guys" Jess said elbowing Beth "Christmas with an angel" Jess joked gesturing to Castiel. Everyone laughed and looked at Castiel, who smiled understanding the joke, which made everyone else laugh some more.

The boys were happy to see the girls finally up and smiling and laughing, but they could still see the sadness in their eyes. Today was their attempt to really cheer them up and they hoped that this gift would cheer them up. They hated to admit it, but they cared for the girls; their usually happy and somewhat annoying personalities made for a nice break from the crap in their lives. The boys did not want to see that fade and so they thought this might cheer them up.

"Well there's your presents" Dean said gesturing to the presents under the tree. The girls looked at each other shocked, they weren't expecting presents and weren't quite sure what to do with the pile of badly wrapped presents under the tree.

"You got us presents?" Beth asked shocked

"Yea well we felt bad so..." Dean trailed off not knowing what to say. The girls looked at each other again before going to the tree and pulling out a present each. They all slowly unwrapped them unsure of what the boys could have gotten them. Each present was a bag full of stuff. The girls looked at the bags confused, where had they seen these before.

"I have a bag like this at home" Beth said looking at the bag "this is my bag from home!" she concluded excitedly once she had opened it to reveal stuff she had left in New Zealand. Jess and Samantha had turned to Beth as she said this and once she had finished looked down at their bags excitedly opening them pulling out clothes and other things they couldn't take with them when on the run. They started opening other presents and pulling out more clothes, jewellery, shoes, books, CD's, makeup and a couple of photos of the three of them at birthday parties and other times.

"My belt!" Jess yelled hugging the belt to her chest and lying on the floor "Oh I've missed you"

"Make up! Omg my eyebrow game can be strong again" Beth yelled causing confused looks from the boys. The girls were looking down at all of their old belongings smiling. This was the best gift they could have gotten. Samantha stood up running over to Dean and hugging him.

"Thank you!" Samantha said hugging Dean. At first he was a little shocked before he hugged her back.

"Group hug!" Jess yelled running over to Samantha and Dean practically diving on them

"I'm just gonna hug Sam and not die" Beth said shaking her head and the pile on the floor that was Dean, Samantha and Jess.

"Well Cas did all the leg work" Sam said. The three girls turned and looked at Castiel smiling before running at him yelling thanks and you're the best and other things like that. Castiel looked shocked over at the boys his arms straight by his side as the three girls hugged him, Sam, Dean and Bobby laughed gesturing to him to hug them back which he awkwardly did patting their shoulders. The boys laughed at Castiel's awkwardness as did the girls. Once they had finished thanking everyone they were sat on the floor going through all of their stuff.

"Laptops!" Jess yelled suddenly pulling three laptops out from under the tree.

"They were well hidden" Beth said taking her black laptop covered in stickers. "Now we just need internet and we'll never bother you again" the girls laughed opening their laptops and turning them on.

"Vampire Academy!" Samantha yelled suddenly looking at her desktop background. "Shadow kiss came out in November!"

"To the library" Beth joked "So many YouTube videos to catch up on Omg" She exclaimed looking at her desktop background of Amazing Phil.

"Bobby do you have wireless?" Jess asked

"No, and I don't want you idjits running my internet bill through the roof" Bobby replied angrily

"But Bobby!" all three girls whined at once

"No!" He yelled back. The girls frowned for a moment before going back to their laptops looking at old photos and other things they had saved on their laptops.

…...

The girls had sat around laughing and smiling with the boys for the rest of the afternoon. They were so happy to have their things back and Sam and Dean were just glad they weren't moping in bed. Their idea had worked; they just hoped it would last. As a thank you to the boys the girls had decided to cook dinner, which they were currently doing. Dean, Bobby and Castiel were talking in the study about whether they thought the girls had enough training to protect themselves and maybe go on a hunt, as they couldn't stay with Bobby all the time and the boys were getting fed up of being in the house, even if it was a nice break, they needed to find a way to stop Lucifer from rising. Sam was sitting on the front steps thinking about the past monthsince Castiel showed up in the motel room with the three teenage girls. He was obviously very worried about their safety in the beginning. Three teenage girls could barely look after themselves, but they seemed to have learnt and done well to live as long as they did. The girls tended to be happy mostly, although they fighted all the time it never seemed to ruin their friendship. Having two Sam's in the house was very annoying, they could have called her Samantha but obviously Sam has always been her nickname and so it was habit. But Beth and Jess seemed to enjoy purposefully confusing him and their friend when yelling out Sam. Although they could be rather annoying, Sam felt bad for them, they had been moved off to another country and found out they were daughters of Lucifer and had to live with strange men. It can't have been easy for them; but the boys never thought about the fact their parents and family might be dead. Of course they didn't know how it happened although they suspected demons, and the girls couldn't be expected to know the boys had lost their parents too. He thought maybe telling them what happened to their parents would help the girls open up, and not feel so alone. Dean walked out the front door and offered Sam a beer.

"You alright there Sammy?" Dean asked sitting down next to Sam.

"I think we should tell the girls about mum and dad." Sam suggested

"No." Dean spat.

"Dean it might help them open up, they still haven't told us everything and they obviously feel like no one understands what they're going through." Sam argued.

"Not happening Sammy." Dean said standing up and walking back inside. Sam sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Dinners ready!" Samantha yelled from the kitchen. Sam stood up walking inside to the kitchen to see a massive roast dinner being pulled out of the oven. Dean and Bobby walked out of the study to see Beth putting an apple pie into the oven.

"Is that pie?" Dean asked his face lighting up. Beth nodded wiping her hands. "Awesome." Dean said grabbing a plateful of food off Jess. She dished up another plateful for Bobby and Sam while Beth dished up a plateful each for the girls. Samantha was putting dishes in the sink.

They all sat around the table eating their dinner. "This is surprisingly good." Dean said stuffing his face with another mouthful. The girls looked up at Dean and smiled happy they had got his approval. They all looked down to have another mouthful when the oven dinged making them jump.

"I got it." Beth said standing up to go check the pie but tripping over her chair and falling to the floor. "Ow." Beth moaned pushing herself off the floor and running to the oven. "Pies ready!" Beth said pulling it out of the oven.

"Can we finish dinner first?" Samantha moaned.

"Oh kk." Beth said placing the pie on the bench and sitting back down. They finished their dinner and ate their pudding; which Dean rather enjoyed. The rest of the day and night went on with them all laughing and joking around the table. It was the best Christmas the boys had had in a long time.

...

"Happy Birthday!" Beth and Jess yelled jumping on Samantha's bed.

"Go away" Samantha moaned into her pillow

"Come on Sammie!" the girls said pulling her out of bed.

"I hate you guys!" Samantha complained wiping her eyes.

"We know!" Beth and Jess said smiling. Samantha smiled and shook her head at her friends.

"Let's get wasted!" Jess yelled.

"It's eight in the morning" Dean yelled from the other room.

"But Dean Samantha's turning eighteen and it's New Year's Eve!" Jess yelled back.

"Later" Dean yelled back.

...

The girls had been pestering the boys to get them alcohol all day and finally Dean had given in and taken Beth with him because she complained till he would. Jess and Samantha were in the corner of the study on their laptops looking at old photos of the girls from before the demons attacked. Sometimes they would laugh at the stupidity of those times; other times the photos would make them look sad. Sam was sitting on the other side of the study looking through an old lore book occasionally looking up at the girls. He was still considering telling the girls about what happened to his parents. The girls had slowly got more somber since Christmas but had cheered up again today for Samantha's birthday. It was now late afternoon and Dean had been gone for about an hour with Beth. Sam was wondering what was taking so long when he heard the Impala pull up outside. Dean stormed into the house with Beth following behind him smiling.

"I am never go anywhere with her alone ever again." Dean yelled from the kitchen. Beth walked into the study where the girls were giggling.

"Beth what did you do?" Sam asked slightly amused.

"I did nothing, he's just grumpy." Beth whined

"So you were annoying?" Samantha asked

"Yes" Dean yelled walking into the study beer in hand.

"Sorry not sorry" Beth said grinning as she skipped over to where the girls were and sat down joining in looking at photos and remembering those times.

...

After another half hour of looking at photos the girls had decided to start drinking. By now they had each had a few drinks and were more than slightly tipsy. The three girls were sitting on the couch Samantha in the middle.

"Jess we got cake!" Beth turned to Jess whispering loudly over Samantha who could obviously hear her.

"Cake!" Jess whispered back loudly.

"Shhhh we got those candles that keep lighting themselves!" Beth whispered back giggling.

"Dean can we have your lighter?" Jess asked standing up but lost her balance and fell back down giggling.

"No" Dean answered

"Please" Beth said standing up wobbling a bit before she gained her balance. Jess and Samantha stood up too; Beth and Jess grabbing Samantha's arms before she fell over. They were all giggling as they hobbled to the kitchen for cake forgetting about the lighter.

"I'm gonna go help them" Sam said standing up

"Yea good idea" Dean said taking a swig of his beer

...

The girls had eaten their cake and drunk a few more bottles. By this point they were lying in a heap on the floor giggling. The boys were watching over them regretting their decision of letting them drink this much. When suddenly Beth stopped giggling and sat up a look of seriousness on her face.

"I miss my life." Beth said slurring. The other two girls sat up now no longer laughing.

"What do you mean by life?" Sam asked

"Like my cat and bed, my family, even school. I mean I hated that place but it was so much easier than being chased by demons." Beth said waving her bottle around.

"I know right" Jess said. "I mean I was looking forward to going to uni and becoming a singer. I mean I was actually looking forward to something in my life. But now we're like the fucken most wanted people in New Zealand. They think we killed our parents, and now it looks like we've run away making us look more fucken guilty. We can't go home." Jess said sadly.

"I just wanna go home" Beth and Samantha groaned. Sam was intrigued, the girls were opening up in this drunken state; but it felt wrong to get it out of them like this.

"Why do they think you killed your parents?" Sam asked

"Because... Because..." Beth started pointing a finger in the air. "Because our families were having a party at Jess's, yeah? And we were in the house getting the food for the BBQ, yeah, when we heard just fucking screaming, just screaming. And so we ran outside and our parents, they were all being fucking killed by 6 people with fucking black eyes. So much fucking blood, so much blood. So we ran to the police station screaming our parents are dead, but we had fucking blood all over us. And apparently that made us look guilty. Like who the fuck kills their parents and runs to the police station with the evidence all over them, right? Like they just fucking blame who they can. But anyway so we spent the next week in like questioning. The mother fuckers didn't believe us. But they let us go and so we went back to school. People like fucking avoided us and looked at us funny. And then the demons possessed our fuckin teachers, like who the fuck possesses teachers? There are definitely better people to possess than that. And so we ran. For the next like 5 and a half fucking months we ran away from those demons but we kept coming back to Darfield to get things. Like i don't even fucking know how the fuck we lived that long. When Cas fucking found us we had been like fucking attacked at Samantha's and were running through the plantation like why the fuck couldn't he have showed up six months earlier. Then we like show up in your motel room like what the fuck I'm going to sleep" she said as she collapsed on the floor.

"Yeah that" Samantha said lying back down sleepily.

"I'm tired" Jess said lying down with Beth and Samantha. Within minutes they were asleep. Sam and Dean sat there quietly staring at the sleeping girls. They couldn't believe what they just heard. The girls had seen their families slaughtered and then been blamed for their murders.

"We're going to have to tell them Dean" Sam said seriously

"Yeah, yeah" Dean said taking another swig of his beer. "Happy New Year's Sam, girls" Dean said standing and walking upstairs to his room. Sam stared a moment longer at the girls sleeping on the floor before grabbing a blanket, covering them and walking upstairs himself.

...

The next morning the girls woke up still on the floor, their heads pounding, when the nights events came crashing down on them. They had told the boys what happened to them 7 months ago. They had tried to forget that night specifically and the days that followed. When people found out what happened, which wasn't hard as it was one of the biggest murders in New Zealand in a long time, people looked at them differently. Even their old friends, Blair and Melissa, stayed away from them; nobody talked to them, only about them. Everyone stared as they walked past. Now they were worried the boys would look at them differently too. No one had cared for them in months until now, but now the boys knew what happened. None of the girls said anything as they quietly walked up the stairs and crawled into their beds. They didn't have to; they had been friends for long enough to look at one another and know what was going on. When Sam and Dean woke up to find the girls asleep in their beds, they told Bobby what the girls had told them last night. They decided it was best to leave them for the day, as they were most likely hung over. The next day the girls didn't get out of bed either, one day turned into two and suddenly the girls hadn't been out of bed during the day for a whole week. Of course they had heard them get out at night and sneak down to the kitchen. And they brought them food and drinks during the day but they had avoided any eye contact or conversation. The boys had had enough when they burst into their room a week later.

"Girls, we want to help" Sam said nicely sitting on the edge of the bed all the girls had piled up on. "We know what it's like..." Sam started before he was cut off.

"No you don't" Beth said looking at him angrily

"You see our parents were killed by demons too." Sam said sadly ignoring Beth's comment. All the girls looked up at him to see whether he was lying. They could only see sadness on his face.

"So if you girls want to talk, we're here for you." Dean said awkwardly walking into the room instead of standing in the doorway. Sam looked back at him and then turned back to smile at the girls. The girls fully sat up looking at the two boys. They seemed to genuinely care.

"Thanks" Samantha said a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about what I said" Beth said looking down.

"Don't mention it" Sam said smiling when Beth looked back up.

"You girls want some breakfast?" Dean asked

"Pancakes?" Jess asked

"Why not." Sam said smiling as he got up. "We leave in five" Sam said as he got up and left with Dean following behind him closing the door. The girls quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs and piled in the impala.

...

Several weeks had passed since New Year's. The girls had started to cheer up again but they never talked about what happened to their parents and the boys didn't bring it up either. They had gone back to training and teaching the girls all they knew on lore and how to defend themselves. They taught them how to use a gun, a knife, how to make rock salt bullets. They taught them how to draw devils traps and other sigils. One day they took the girls to a tattoo parlour to get the anti-possession symbol tattooed on their wrists. They had taught them most of what they knew and decided it was time for a hunt. The girls were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast when Sam and Dean walked in.

"Morning" Sam said smiling at the girls. They looked up from their breakfast.

"Morning" they replied in sync.

"Creepy" Dean said pulling out a seat and sitting down.

"So girls Dean and I decided we think you're ready to go on a hunt." Sam said also taking a seat. The girls looked at him a mixture of terror and excitement on their faces.

"Where?" Jess asked before taking the last bite of her eggs on toast.

"Fairfax, Indiana" Dean answered.

"Truman High School, student drowned another student in the girls toilets and claimed to be possessed." Sam added. The girls became more terrified at this; that could mean demons. They had been lucky so far, the demons hadn't seemed to find them since they left New Zealand, but if word got out they were in America, the demons could be back on their asses.

"Don't worry" Sam said "we will be there. Now go pack a bag. Looks like you're going back to school." This caused the girls to groan as they stood up and ran upstairs to pack their bags. Once they were done they ran downstairs, called out a goodbye to Bobby and followed the boys out to the Impala.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain bounced off the road as the five drove in the Impala to Fairfax, Indiana. The girls had been talking and laughing and just generally annoying Dean for about five hours by this point but they had finally quieted down. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat, Dean driving and the girls were in the back sleeping. The radio was muffled by the sound of rain hitting the Impala but Dean didn't dare turn it up in fear of disturbing the sleeping girls in the back seat. He was enjoying the quiet too much. Dean had noticed a few miles back that the car was running low on fuel and was keeping an eye out for any gas stations on the road.

"Dean?" a quiet voice came from the back seat. He groaned he knew this silence was too good to last.

"Yes, Beth?" he asked calmly still looking for a gas station.

"I'm hungry and those two will be too when they wake up" she replied gesturing to Samantha and Jess who were still asleep, Jess leaning back and Samantha with her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Keep a look out for a gas station, we're running low on fuel too" Dean said looking in the rear view mirror at the girls to see Jess was starting to stir.

"Okay" Beth said leaning forward to look out of the window. It was silent for a few more minutes before Jess woke up.

"I'm hungry" she mumbled eyes still closed

"We're looking for a gas station that sells food" Beth whispered.

"Shhh" Samantha moaned her face scrunched up in pain.

"You alright?" Beth asked her.

"My knees hurt" she answered trying her best to stretch

"We'll hopefully be stopping soon so you can get out and stretch them" Beth said patting her on the head. Silence fell over the car once again as the girls woke up properly occasionally groaning and trying to get comfy and complaining about how old they were. Dean chose to ignore turning the radio up a bit louder. Everyone was looking out for a gas station now as Dean watched the fuel gage go down.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked his voice heavy with sleep.

"Looking for a gas station" Jess answered happily now that she was fully awake. They eventually found a gas station that Jess pointed out. Dean pulled up to the gas station and looked out at the rain. It was hammering down just running from the car to the store you were going to get soaked through to your bones.

"Who wants to fill up the car?" He asked the girls.

"Well I think I've done my fair share of filling cars up in the rain to pass it onto someone else" Beth answered looking at Jess and Samantha

"Don't look at me" Jess said raising her hands up "I've also filled my fair share of cars up in the rain" both of the girls were now looking at Samantha

"Well you guys have been trained how to do it" she said crossing her arms "you'd probably get it done more efficiently"

"Why doesn't Dean do it's his car" Jess said turning to look at Dean.

"Whoever fills the car up gets to ride shotgun" Dean said looking apologetically at Sam. The girls dived out of the car, Beth ran to get the fuel cap off while Jess ran to get the pump.

"Just want it filled all the way?" Beth called to Dean

"Yup" he said laughing as him and Sam ran into the shop

"Give me the pump" Beth said holding her hand out.

"No I've got the pump, move" Jess said trying to shove Beth out of the way.

"Well I'm here so it would make more sense" Beth said reaching for the pump.

"No" jess said lightly shoving Beth out of the way. Samantha rolled her eyes and ran inside to the boys to pick out food and drink for herself and the other two.

"Just let me fill it" Beth said hands still on the pump

"No I'm gonna fill it" Jess said. With the both of the girls holding onto the pump they guided the pump into the car whilst still shoving each other. When the car was full Beth put the pump back and Jess put the fuel cap back on, they both ran to Dean.

"I filled it up!" Jess said running up to him.

"No I did" Beth said pushing in front of Jess

"No you both did, but Sammy doesn't want to give up his leg room so you're both in the back still. "Sorry not sorry" he said grinning then grimacing "Did I really just say that?" Both girls nodded and started laughing that he had picked it up off them before running off to find Samantha to help with the food. Once everyone had got their food they were off again, the plan was to drive straight to Fairfax without stopping, it was a long drive but they were half way there now.

"What did you guys mean by you've filled enough cars up in the rain?" Sam asked Beth and Jess turning to look at them in the backseat.

"Me and Beth used to work at the two petrol stations in Darfield" Jess answered her mouth full of food. "Whereas Sam got to stay inside a warm building looking after old people" Jess added teasing her friend.

"The old people were annoying" Samantha retorted

"So were the customers" Beth replied

"Shut up" Samantha said having had enough of being in the car for six hours with about another six hours to go.

"So how long did you do that for?" Sam asked

"Those two pumped gas for barely a year before the demons…" Samantha answered trailing off before adding. "I worked in the rest home for four and a half years."

"You've worked since you were thirteen?" Dean asked looking in the rear view mirror at Samantha who was stuck in the middle again.

"Twelve" Samantha corrected him "Well i started just before I turned thirteen."

"Why did you get a job so young?" Sam asked surprised.

"My mother…" Samantha answered trailing off looking down at her hands.

"I was gonna get a job there too but they sent me home" Beth said trying to lighten the mood and get the conversation off parents. "Probably for the best though we would have got nothing done working together"

"That's true" Samantha said looking up and smiling.

The rest of the car ride was filled with light chatter about where they worked and what they did and some of the funny memories they had of working there. Eventually the girls got tired of talking and the rest of the car ride was in silence. When they reached Fairfax, Indiana it was night and so they pulled into a motel room and booked a room with two queens; one for the girls, one for Sam and the couch for Dean. They all piled out of the Impala and into the motel room. The girls dumped their bags on the floor and jumped on one of the beds looking around the room. The motel was shabby like the last one the boys had been in. Of course at that time the girls were too tired to care and hadn't been sleeping in proper beds often during their time on the run and so it was nice to finally sleep in a bed. This time was a little different; although Bobby's wasn't exactly fancy it was still nicer than this. They were looking around the room slightly disgusted. Sam noticed the looks on their faces.

"You'll get used to it" He said putting his laptop on the table and taking a seat. The girls looked up at him and smiled a small smile before looking at each other and deciding it was time to go to sleep. Sam noticed them lying down and turned around to Dean. "You can have the bed I think I might stay up and do a little research into the case." Sam said turning back to his laptop.

"Awesome" Dean said jumping on the bed.

At first the girls felt a little awkward knowing Sam was awake and that they were back to sharing a room with the boys before their tiredness won out and they all eventually fell asleep.

….

The rain had pelted down all night but began to ease the next morning. It left a cold chill in the air, the kind you felt to the bone. The Impala was parked outside the Fairfax Hospital with Dean and the girls sitting inside, meanwhile Sam was in the hospital talking to the student who had killed another student. The girls were sitting in the back shivering and complaining it was cold to Dean who had the heater on high trying to warm them up. Sam had been in there for a good ten minutes by the time the girls had started to warm up and began talking about the case and school.

"I told you school was a scary place." Beth said from the back seat "And now kids are killing each other, teenagers are terrifying" Beth said covering her head hiding. Dean was listening to the girls quietly and occasionally looking in the rear view mirror at them.

"I'm so glad we don't have to go to that shit hole anymore." Jess said in relief leaning her head back against the seat

"So where did you go to school?" Dean asked joining the conversation by turning to face the girls.

"Darfield High" Samantha answered sighing.

"School of dreams" Beth said sarcastically waving her hand around, before covering her head again.

"Everyone there was basically a bitch, our whole year claimed to be friends but in reality they all hated each other." Samantha said matter of factly.

"There were a couple who were genuinely nice, but the majority of them are bitches" Jess stated

"I mean we claimed not to bitch as much but in reality we probably bitched more than anyone at that school" Beth added lifting her head up.

Suddenly Sam opened the car door causing the girls to jump. They hadn't seen him exit the hospital and weren't expecting him to get into the car.

"So?" Dean asked turning to Sam.

"I think she's telling the truth, I mean the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically, kind of sounds like demonic possession to me" Sam answered sighing.

"Kind of?" Dean asked confused.

"She didn't see any black smoke, or smell sulfur" Sam explained trying to work out what it could be.

"Maybe it's not a demon, I mean, kids can be vicious" Dean said considering the alternative turning to the girls.

"Hey," Beth said lifting her hands defensively "we wouldn't kill anyone" she said folding her arms "Well actually it depends on who you put in front of us" she said reconsidering her previous comment. The boys turned to look at each other, Dean lifting his eyebrows and Sam rolling his eyes.

"Well i mean, we're already here, might as well check out the school" Sam said changing the subject.

"Right." Dean said turning to look out the windscreen. "The school" he added sighing

"What?" Sam asked

"Truman High, Home of the bombers" Dean said sarcastically.

"What's your point?" Sam asked shrugging

"I don't know, i mean we went there, like... for a month a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm not." Sam answered defensively. "I just think it's worth looking into" He stated.

"Alright so what's our cover? FBI? Homeland security?" Dean asked. "Swedish exchange students?" Dean joked smirking.

"Don't worry I got an idea." Sam answered with a big smirk. Causing the girls to share a worried look at what Sam had planned for the five of them

"Okay" Dean said as he turned the radio up and drove away from the hospital back to the motel.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

**AN: Please read and review! If you don't like this story feel free to review with why. Feedback is always good. Enjoy!**

"This is the worst idea you've ever had!" Beth yelled "I'm not going back to fucking school, school sucks arse! Fuck you!" she said pulling the finger at Sam.

"You're young enough to pass as students, it's the only way we can get you in" Sam argued. "Plus then you can listen in to all the students and see if they know anything."

"No way! Not happening. School was bad enough before... I am not going back." Jess yelled curling up into a ball on the bed.

"Girls you don't have much choice. Sam's right. It might help." Dean said feeling sorry for the girls. The girls glared at the boys huddled on one of the queen beds... They weren't going to win this argument and they knew it, but school was horrible in New Zealand, they expected it to be worse here after what they had seen on TV.

"Fine." Samantha said crossing her arms. "But only if we get to choose our own subjects."

"And you buy us phones when we are done." Beth said folding her arms and glaring at the boys "cause like, as much as I like your music I prefer mine more" she told Dean.

The boys contemplated this for a minute before agreeing to let them pick their subjects and saying maybe to the phones Dean resisting the urge to argue at how his music will always be better than anyone else's. But he agreed it made sense for the girls to have a phone each in case they needed to call the boys but it currently wasn't a problem as they were with the boys constantly.

"Looks like its back to school." Jess said with a sigh sitting up slightly then falling back down onto the bed

"Woo." Beth said sarcastically falling down onto the bed next to Jess.

…..

It had been set. The girls would start school tomorrow at Truman High. Dean would be the substitute P.E teacher, Sam would be the new janitor and the girls would be playing as Sam's adoptive sisters. After having met the principal and choosing their subjects and the boys receiving their uniforms they had all gone out to a diner for dinner and then spent the afternoon in the motel chilling out and complaining about having to go to school. It was now early morning and the girls were getting ready for school.

"Why does this school start so early? I mean 7:24 in the morning; we use to start at 8:45 in New Zealand. That's over an hour earlier." Beth moaned grabbing her makeup bag and walking into the bathroom where Jess was already doing her make up.

"Crap should have planned what to wear last night." Samantha said as she searched through her bag of clothes.

"Move I need the mirror" Beth said pushing Jess out of the way who sighed putting her make up back in her bag allowing Beth full access to the mirror.

"How's my makeup?" Jess asked turning to Samantha who was walking into the bathroom clothes in her hand.

"You look fine" Samantha replied. "Do you think this is okay to wear?" she asked showing Jess a pair of jeans and top and coat she had found in her bag.

"Yup." Jess replied walking out of the bathroom to get some clothes. Samantha shut the bathroom door to get changed.

"Eyebrow game strong, eyeliner game weak" was heard by the boys coming from Beth who was also in the bathroom.

"Where the fuck is my black jeans?" Jess yelled searching through her bag "Never mind found them!" she yelled back. Samantha opened the door of the bathroom just as Jess was going to walk in and put her other clothes into her bag and grabbed her makeup bag.

"Beth do my eye makeup?" Samantha called walking back into the bathroom and closing the door for Jess.

"Sure" Beth replied. "Do you think I have time to straighten my hair?" she asked Samantha waiting for her to finish applying concealer and powder so she could do her eye makeup.

"Probably not." Samantha said. Beth groaned loudly trying to flatten the nest that was her hair. "You're not even dressed" Samantha stated gesturing to Beth's pyjamas

"Fuck!" Beth yelled loudly running out into the room and grabbing clothes out of her bag and then back into the bathroom to get dressed.

The boys watched as the girls frantically ran around the room, in and out of the bathroom, grabbing something to wear and running back into the bathroom and closing the door. Up until now the girls hadn't worried so much about their appearance since they hadn't had an awful lot of clothes or any makeup until Christmas. Even then they didn't worry often, since the boys had already seen them without it. Now they were acting more like teenagers. It made the boys equally happy and scared.

"We're gonna be late" Samantha said as Beth hurried to finish Samantha's make up. Beth finished chucking all of the make up into her bag not caring if it was hers or Samantha's.

"You girls ready?" Dean asked getting impatient

"I am don't know about those two" Jess said laughing at Beth and Samantha who were still stuffing things in their bags

"Shut up we're ready" Beth said plaiting her hair in pigtails

"You're still do-" Dean started

"I can do this shit with my eyes closed" Beth said cutting him off and following Sam and the other two to the car. Dean shook his head and followed her out locking the door.

…..

"Why the fuck are we taking gym?" Beth asked as they took over a corner in the changing rooms to change into their gym clothes

"Because Dean will go easy on us?" Samantha said trying to convince herself as much as the other two

"That is bullshit and you know it, he'll probably go harder on us than on anyone else in the class" Jess retorted as they shoved their clothes in their bags

"Did you see the substitute gym teacher?" the girls heard another girl ask her friend.

"God, he's so hot" her friend gushed. The girls rolled their eyes realising that wherever they went teenagers will be the same and with Sam and Dean looking like they do they were going to be hearing it a lot more often.

"Yeah but they haven't smelt his B.O." Jess whispered to the girls causing them to laugh

"Or been in the car with him for twelve hours straight" Beth added.

"Come on ladies!" They heard Dean call from outside the girls changing rooms. The three girls rolled their eyes and followed the rest of the girls out of the changing room into the gym where Dean was standing with the boys in the class and two bags of dodge balls.

"Oh God no" Beth yelled dramatically causing strange looks from their classmates that passed by them.

"Oh God yes" Dean said chuckling and winking them. "Alright split into two teams and dodge" He said to the whole class tipping the dodge balls out onto the floor and chucking one right at Samantha.

"Ow De- Coach Roth" Samantha cried clutching her stomach and nearly slipping up and calling him Dean. Jess picked up the ball to throw back at Dean before Beth snatched it out of her hands and threw it to the other side of the gym.

"No bad Jess" Beth scalded hitting her over the head. The rest of the class had split into two teams leaving just the girls standing in the middle of the gym

"Alright you two over there" Dean said pointing to Jess and Samantha "and you over there" he finished sending Beth to the other side of the gym and smirking at her. Beth glared at him while the other two went to the opposite side of the gym smiling evilly at her.

As the game went on Samantha and Beth stayed at the back of the gym on each side not really participating in the game, but Jess on the other hand was full on involved in the game. Every now and then the girls would try and hit each other with a ball; it was mostly Jess and Samantha ganging up on Beth whilst Dean watched on laughing at the comments coming from the girls.

"Watch the fucking glasses" Beth yelled adjusting her glasses before violently throwing the ball at Jess' face

"Ha missed!" Jess yelled dodging the ball Beth had thrown.

"Fuck you fucking piece of shit I hate you go die in a hole you cunt" Beth screamed causing the class to stop and stare at her momentarily

"Harsh" Jess said sadly.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for this is why I don't play competitive sports" Beth said backing down sheepishly. Dean had been laughing at the girls miss fortune most of the game, but that was until Jess threw a ball at Dean's head. When he spun around to see who threw it Jess looked as normal as she could while Beth and Samantha just cracked up laughing.

"The new girls are weird" one of boys in the class whispered to one of his friends who laughed loudly

"I heard that you piece of shit" Jess said angrily turning to face the boy who had called them weird. The boy shrugged not really caring and turning around to face his friend before a ball came flying at his head from Beth's direction causing him to fall to the floor.

"Head shot" Beth cried throwing her arms in the air victoriously and doing a happy dance.

"That's what I thought you said, Bitch" Jess spat standing over him smirking. Dean blew his whistle causing the game to come to a pause.

"Hathaway, step away from Jones" Dean yelled at Jess who backed away slightly still glaring at the boy. Dean blew his whistle again and yelled "back to the game."

Beth went back to the wall and so did Samantha as the game went on. Eventually the game was over and Dean blew the whistle signalling the end of class. The team that Jess and Samantha were on had won the game.

"Bitch we won!" Jess yelled turning to Samantha and putting her hand up for a high five. Samantha high fived her back before running over to Beth and giving her a hug. "Suck it bitch" Jess said as she followed Samantha over to Beth. Everyone had stopped on their way to the changing rooms to stare at the girls wondering what they would do next

"Eat shit" Beth mumbled.

"We mighta done better if you helped" a girl said snarkily facing Beth, her friends giggling behind her.

"I hit Jones right in the head, if I helped the other team would be dead" Beth replied folding her arms.

"Keep dreaming" Jess said sarcastically

"Don't make me look bad in front of these people" Beth snapped hitting Jess over the head.

"Dude it is my job to make you look bad" Jess retorted rubbing the back of her head. The girl rolled her eyes at the three and led her group of friends into the changing rooms as the three girls mocked her behind her back.

"Hathaway's stay behind." Dean yelled, gaining glares from all three girls

"Ooooooh" the rest of the class started before Dean turned to look at them glaring and they shut up and started to head toward the changing rooms.

"Hey Dean" Samantha said as he walked over smirking at him.

"Girls try to act normal" Dean whispered in a low voice.

"Fuck off normal is hard" Beth said "and overrated, don't forget overrated" she added loudly waving her hand around.

"Hey those little assholes were asking for it" Jess argued "and besides it far too early for any of this shit, i should be asleep, not doing this physical education you are talking about. So goodbye Dean we're going to English" Jess yelled as she turned around heading to the changing rooms with Samantha and Beth following behind her.


End file.
